Reject me I dare you!
by wolfgirlandproud
Summary: Danielle aka Danny used to be best friends with the future alpha while growing up and then things changed. Now she is taunted and bullied by Landon and his "pack" of friends. What happens when they figure out they are mates? Will it be happy ever after, will he reject her or will she kick his ass, after all she is the pack enforcers daughter!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Flashback: "I am always gonna love you Danny! You are my best friend, my best girl and my whole heart!" Landon said with such excitement. "I am always gonna love you too Landon, maybe one day we will grow up and be mates and never have to say goodbye again." I responded as he pushed me on the swings. "__**Kids hurry up, time to go home for supper!"**__ yelled our Mom's at the exact same time. _

Present Day: "Well looky here boys if it isn't Lil Miss Nerd of the year Danielle Linkin." Snarled Landon as his group of minions laughed along. "What do you think boys should we leave the little nerd to herself or teach her that it is impolite to look her future alpha in the eye?" Landon asks his group. Thankfully the bell rang and they scattered to class. I took a few minutes to compose myself before entering my class. All class long I was distracted. All I could think of was why Landon hated me so much. How did we go from being best friends, my first kiss, and my secret keeper to my worst nightmare? He now teases and taunts me, bullies me every day and he and his beta Brendon have even physically abused me several times. I know he is our future alpha but dammit I am the enforcer's daughter dammit and some things are going to change around here and in a hurry!

**QUICK AUTHORS NOTE, WHICH YOU WILL NOT SEE A LOT OF SMILES AND BOWS. THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY UNEDITED SO YUP THERE WILL BE SOME MISTAKES FOR SURE. I AM ALSO GOING TO BE JUMPING AROUND FROM DIFFERENT CHARACTERS POV BUT NOT TO WORRY I WILL KEEP YOU AWARE OF WHOSE POINT OF VIEW. I JUST WANT YOU TO SEE THE STORY FROM ALL SIDES SO YOU CAN SEE HOW ALL THE CHARACTERS FEEL. TRY TO BEAR WITH ME THIS IS AN EXPERIMENT LOL! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES AND COMMENT IT WILL HELP ME TO CORRECT THEM IN MY MINIMAL AMOUNT OF SPARE TIME. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE POINT OF COMMENTING IS TO HELP A WRITER TO BECOME BETTER AND/OR TO ENCOURAGE HIM OR HER NOT TO TEAR THEM DOWN SHAKES HEAD SADLY SO AM OFF MY SOAP BOX AND HERE WE GO. **

**Chapter One**

Danielle a.k.a Danny P.O.V.

Today was the day from hell! I am seriously not kidding here people, you just don't know but finally the last bell rang and I left the school building to begin the long walk home. Others from my pack had their own cars, car pooled and the like but I tried to maintain a low profile in hopes to avoid attention. As I make my way through the school parking lot I smell the most delicious, mouthwatering scent ever. It smelled like fresh rain in the forest mixed with coconut. It smelled amazing. I did not look up, did not look around, I just speed up and kept walking. I am 16 and I know that an amazing smell to me and my wolf was a sign that our mate was near. I had no desire to let Landon and his minions see my mate reject me the day I find him. So like I said I kept moving and fast. I made it home in fewer than twenty minutes as it usually takes me between thirty and forty minutes. As soon as I got home I ran upstairs to my room and went to my Lycan History book to look up info on mates. Needless to say after reading the two chapters I was really freaking out. Holy Shit I think to myself, I have so got to talk to Mom and Dad tonight. Tomorrow I am going to get a serious make-over and starting tomorrow evening my Dad is going to teach me to fight. I am the enforcer's daughter I should not only know how to defend myself but I should be able to kick ass verses always getting my ass kicked. Hmmm, I wonder if that embarrasses my Dad, that the enforcer's daughter gets beat up every other week or so. Note the sarcasm please! I am dead serious my mate may reject me but if he does I will not be the only one hurt, I may have a broken heart but he is going to have broken bones! Okay parents get home, sheesh any other time they would be up here bugging me with one million useless questions and the day I need them who the hell knows where they are….

Landon P.O.V.

Damn I didn't think the final bell would ever ring. I mean don't get me wrong Tonya is in my final class of the day and she always keeps me, um occupied, if you know what I am saying. She is just one of the many pack sluts that throw themselves at me and my boys hoping and praying that we will give up on our true mates and mate with one of them, YEAH RIGHT! Now I am sitting here leaning up on my car, yes I am a 16 year old guy so of course I am going to brag on my baby, she is a 2014 Dodge Challenger SRT dark grey with black rims and tinted windows of course. As I am sitting here I catch a whiff of the most tantalizing smell I have ever smelled in my life. It smells like two of my favorite things in the world vanilla and strawberry shortcake. It takes me a minute to figure out what I smell. Finally my wolf, the smartass, states the obvious. "Landon that smells like our mate genius do you think you could possibly find her before I die of old age? Move your ass boy!" Like I said always a smartass, "hey you know I can hear you" he snarls. I look around the parking lot, which is currently packed out with teenagers, cars, parents and two buses. I don't see anyone out of the ordinary so I have no clue. Once Brendon scrapes himself off of Bethany, another pack slut, he gets in the car and we head home. When the males in the pack turn 16 they are allowed to move into the "pack house" which of course is supervised, lived in and maintained by my parents the Alpha and Luna of the pack. The females in the pack are also allowed to move in at 16 but only if they are having difficulties with controlling their wolves, problems at home or school or they find their mate who resides at the pack house. Once we pull in the garage I head straight to my dad's office to find a book to read up on mates. As a future alpha my mate is more important than any other pack members mate as she will make me more powerful and help me run my pack. An Alpha without a strong Luna is the beginning of an end to a pack. I have to study this and make sure I don't mess this up in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Danny is putting a plan in action

Danielle's a.k.a Danny's P.O.V.

"Sweetie we are home", Mom yells from downstairs as if I didn't hear her and Dad open the front door or anything. I made my way downstairs, slowly, attempting to get my thoughts together. As I round the corner to the kitchen I see the table is set and we are ready to eat. Yay food! We all sit down and Mom and Dad are just discussing the day and so on when I blurt out "IneedhelpIthinkmymateisclose!" "Um Danny could you swallow your food, slow down and try that again?" laughs John my Dad. "Daddy I need some help from you and Mom because I think my mate is close and I want to be different before we find each other." I reply shyly. "Sweetheart you are perfect like you are and your mate will love you exactly how you are that is just how mating bond works." my Mom, Sabrina says in a soothing tone. Yeah, okay, maybe back in the day I thought. "Seriously you guys I want help and if you want help me who will?" "Well okay doll tell us your plan" says my daddy sweetly. I begin to spell out my plan to them. I want mom to take me to get contacts, I want a new wardrobe that fits and is in style, I want my hair cut and maybe add some highlights and I want to learn how to fix my hair and makeup. Mom should be able to handle that as she still looks like a fashion model even if she is just at home cooking and cleaning. Now the hard part to convince my dad that I need to learn to fight. So I throw out the bait. "You know guys something has really been bugging me, I get picked on and pushed around and it sucks. I am the daughter of the pack enforcer and I can't even defend myself! Daddy I think it is time you teach me to fight." let's see if the hook sets. "No way Danny! I will always be there to protect you or someone from the pack will!" dad loudly states emphasis on loudly hello are my ears bleeding. "Well, Dad, you obviously are not always there to protect me and half the time I need protecting it is from some of the spoiled brats in our pack so therefore your argument is ineffective!" I replied with a touch more attitude than usual. So after twenty more minutes of the three of us going back and forth it was decided tomorrow my Mom would be taking me to the mall and after supper my Dad would begin my training. We all cleaned up the kitchen while planning and strategizing on how to make this work before my mate figured out who I was. Of course they questioned and baited me soooo many times about who he was but I convinced them I only smelled him and wasn't sure yet. So I will be missing school tomorrow which is Friday, train all weekend and since I haven't shifted for the first time yet (females have to be marked by their mate before they get to shift, lucky us, males shift at 13) I figure I can fake sick and miss at least three days next week maybe more so that should buy me some time, Moon Goddess please be with me on this one. I don't want to be alone forever and I don't want to live without the love of my life no matter how bad he has treated me for the last four years, I still love him! I take off upstairs, take a quick shower and go through my nightly routine. When I finally fall in bed it's a little after eleven, I set my alarm for seven a.m. and fall asleep thinking about tomorrow and this weekend praying that I can pull this off. I decided hell yeah I have the blood of an enforcer in me I just need to find my inner goddess who I am positive is a bad ass. Well maybe I need to find my inner wolf who I am positive is a badass. Either way somewhere inside me is a sexy badass waiting to come out, time to set her free! Those were my final thoughts before I drifted off.

Landon's P.O.V.

I read the entire book I found on mates in dad's library. I guess I should have listened better in Lycan History class and paid more attention to the stories told by the elders at the pack bonfires. I never knew that if you rejected your mate that it could possibly kill them. I never knew that if your mate died that just about always the other mate would die shortly after. I didn't know that having sex with someone other than your mate could be felt by your mate, according to the text it would make them feel like they were being stabbed in the heart or having a heart attack EVERY SINGLE TIME. Sheesh, that is scary to know someone has that kind of power over your life. I learned that mates, after they mark each other, can feel each other's emotions and after you are fully mated you can speak to each other telepathically. I knew that a mate was important to an alpha something about the alpha gaining more power when he mated and that the Luna was also important to the pack. I have just read an entire chapter on how important this was. Apparently when an alpha mates he becomes physically stronger, more focused, better at strategizing and a better leader to his pack. The alpha's mate known as the Luna is also very important. She helps keep her mate calm, helps him to see reason when he is angry and unfocused, she helps him to relieve stress and support him when he needs it. A Luna is also the "mother" of the pack. She guides the other she wolves, teaches stories and legends to the little ones, helps with the running and maintaining of the pack home and pack village as she sees fit. These were all things I had never paid much attention to I suppose. I am a little worried now because an alpha's mate seems to carry the same burden as an alpha himself. I can only hope that when I find my delicious smelling mate that she is strong, mentally and physically, she is kind hearted and that the Moon Goddess has prepared her for her task. I need to tell my Mom and Dad about what happened today but I think I am going to see if I can find her first then go to them once I know who she is. If in a couple of days if I have yet to figure it out then I will have to go to the mighty Alpha Richard and Luna Michelle. Please note the unwillingness to do this as they both have a tendency to think they know more than the rest of us, oh yeah all knowing my ass. They can keep thinking that and I will let them, mahahaha it sure keeps me out of trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Can I do this or am I nuts?

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I cannot believe that my mousy little baby is FINALLY going to let me give her a make-over. I have literally been begging for the last four years and she shot me down every-single-time. Woohoo, today she is going to go with no backing out. I have it planned out to a tee and I assure you she will leave that mall today looking like a gorgeous runway model verses I am sorry to say a shy, nerdy kid with thick glasses, stringy hair, unflattering clothes and she will be holding her head up instead of looking at her feet. Okay so my plan is first to the eye doctor to get contacts. Then we need to go to the spa so we can knock out several things at one time. While at the spa we are going to get the mousy long stringy hair cut into a blunt wedged blob with lots of blonde highlights. When they are doing her hair they can also wax her eyebrows and give her a much needed mani-pedi. Whew it will take a while but it will so be worth it. Next door to the spa is a Clinique shop so she will get make-up plus tips on how to apply make-up for different styles and events. Then it is just a matter of the right clothes and shoes to show off her body, which she keeps covered ALL the time with those stupid boy hoodies! Oh, I almost forgot to mention the entire time we are shopping I am going to be teaching her about attitude, pose, etiquette, how to flirt, about some much needed confidence and the like. In other words I have one day to remake my daughter into a teenage she-wolf which means beauty, an allure of sexiness and radiates loads of confidence. YUP this should be fun. Maybe the Luna will give me a prize if I succeed, just kidding, she is my best friend though so I can't wait to call her Saturday morning and tell her all about it! Oh good lord it is almost six a.m. "Danny get up NOW we are already running late!" I yell while banning on her bedroom door.

Danny's P.O.V.

Damn it is six in the morning and she is screaming at me that we are already running late. What in the hell have I gotten myself into. Okay so quick shower and morning routine, check. Grab my favorite hoodie and converse shoes, check. Hair pulled back into messy bun, check. Now I need some food, I mean now I am starving here, you know no food all night geesh I am wilting away! Downstairs I run only to be handed a power bar and a juice box for breakfast by loving mother what the hell a day like today doesn't she know I am going to need real food? Okay she has literally, no kidding, just pushed me out the door and to the car. OMG she needs the maximum dose of Prozac today she just opened the car door, pushed me in the passenger's seat and fastened my seatbelt. I mean, really? Now she is over there driving along telling me how much fun we are going to have today, how great I am going to look, how proud of me she is and all I hear is Charlie Browns teacher saying blah, blah, blah. We are here let the day from hell begin. Exhausted, that is the only word I can use to describe how I am feeling. It is nine and a half hours since we left home this morning, I have been put through hell that woman apparently call "pampering" and I just want a good meal and a soft bed. However; I still need to begin my training with my Dad after supper. Let's hope that he has cooked a good meal with a lot of protein because I swear I need it or I am going to pass out. The silver lining of the day, I have to admit, I look smoking hot. Damn who knew I was pretty. Now to add a little sexy, feisty attitude with some badass and I will be the "whole" package, YAY!

John's P.O.V.

I am a nervous wreck. I hate to admit it and would never speak it out loud but I loved that my little girl was kind of nerdy and didn't put much effort into her appearance. As her Daddy that was a relief because it kept the teenage boys at bay which honestly I loved. I have made my girls a good homemade supper that is on the table and waiting because tonight my baby girl is going to begin to wish she had never asked me to teach her to fight. Her training will be worse than any hell week that a Navy Seal goes through but knowing her she won't quit and she won't give in. I hear the car and rush to the window. I am in so much trouble! Holds face in hands My little mousy baby girl is gone and in her place is a beautiful young woman that will make most grown men look twice. Damn, if a grown man will stop and look twice how many times are these hormonal teenage wolves going to look, shit this smells like trouble to me but lordy she is gorgeous just like her Momma.  
After supper and lots of hyper talking about my ladies day I tell Danny to go put on her training clothes and her running shoes it is time to get started. Once we get settled and in the back yard I know that she is ready to begin but she needs to know some facts and we need to get her into shape before we start learning combat. I remind her that she is a she-wolf and just because she has yet to shift she still has some wolf powers. These powers are things like better hearing, increased eyesight, the ability to regulate your heartbeat as needed, super strength (well compared to a mere human) and the ability to run fast. How fast just like strength has to do with how strong your wolf is and how strong your human side is, hence, the training. Danny understands and is excited so we are ready to begin. I make her run with me at a fairly brisk pace for two miles, then we do two hundred sit-ups, one hundred push-ups and I take it easy on her and only make her do twenty five pull-ups. We will do the same routine in the morning but then tomorrow evening we double everything and that will be the pattern until she can quickly and effortlessly run 16 miles, do six hundred sit-ups, four hundred push-ups and at least seventy five pull ups without difficulty. When she can accomplish this I will know that her human side and her wolf side are ready to learn to kick some ass. Hey she is my daughter and comes from a long line of enforcers, I have no doubts she is going to be one hell of a fighter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Man why did I want to do this again, my parents are going to kill me….

Danny's P.O.V.

Ugh freaking alarm clock, I hate the damn thing and hit it a tad bit too hard so looks like I need another one. It is five a.m. and I have to meet dad around back "no later than twenty after five!" I groan as I roll off my bed. Who the hell knew I am so out of shape, I mean I walk to and from school, always take the stairs but man I am sore everywhere today. Dad almost killed me last night and I have to do it again this morning then double this evening. The sad thing is that I asked for this, man am I bright or what? Okay I have eaten my three, yup you heard me three, protein bars and drank my two cups of orange juice I am heading out the back door, day two here I come!

John's P.O.V.

I really have to give my girl some credit. I worked Danny's ass off last night and pushed her to the point that I have had male wolves call it quits but she pushed right through the pain and kept going. Here she comes now. I can tell by the way she is moving that her muscles are sore so let's see how she does this morning. Well, well, well, sore muscles and all Danny did everything I asked her to and increased her speed by three minutes. I know that she was literally in pain at times but she has yet to groan or utter any complaint. I am telling you this is my baby girl right here. I just hope that she can push through this evening's session. If she survives it then it is going to do nothing but get easier for her. Trust me I train combat fighters, enforcers and pack warriors for a living I know what the hell I am talking about. Looks like my Danny got her looks from her Momma and her backbone and stamina from her Daddy. Now we just have to put the two together and she is going to be hell on heels!

Brendon's P.O.V.

I decided to go for my morning run a little early this morning so that we could all go to the beach later on. As I was out running I noticed that John, our pack enforcer, was training on the field. I was curious so I ran closer to see who he was training outside of class. To my surprise it was a girl wearing a black sports bra and tight booty shorts. She was doing sit-up's like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't get a good look at her face but I could see enough to know that she was pretty under the sweat and dirt. I would be willing to bet whoever she is will catch some wolves attention. I mean working out with John she is going to have a killer body and I can tell you she is pretty dirty and sweaty so take that away and I am sure this is one fine momma. Hmm, the question is who is she and why is John training her outside of class? Don't know maybe I will look into it later but I gotta hurry it up so I can shower before hitting the beach. Can't be missing out on the best babes because I got there late!

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Danny and John have just got back from their morning workout and they are both yucky. I send Danny up to shower, shave, shampoo and condition her hair. When she is finished with that I am going to teach her how to blow out her hair and style it, pick out a cute casual outfit and then apply makeup that is fitting for her outfit. She is going to hate it but needs to learn it so let the training begin. Did I forget to mention that I am going to be drilling little details in her head like walk with you head up, do not look at your feet, make eye contact with a guy when you walk by, show what you have but not all of it leaving them wondering and guessing and little details like that. Things that all women should know and sadly my little woman doesn't but no worries because Momma is going to save the day. Dang she has been upstairs for forty five minutes which means I am going in!

Landon's P.O.V.

Man you have just gotta love Saturday's when it is nice and warm. Why? It means beach days with girls in little bikinis, bonfires, beer and fun in the son with my boys. Brendon called last night to let me know he had called and face- booked our crew so everyone was hitting the beach today. I am always excited about beach days but today more so than ever. I hate to admit this is the fourth bathing suit that I have put on and I oiled my chest, arms and back after I got out of the shower this morning. I just want to look my very best, yes I am sexy all the time but I want to be Calvin Klein underwear model sexy today because my mate just may be there. So hell yeah I want to look good and am so damn excited that I have butterflies in my stomach like I would ever admit that to anyone! I hear Justin Timberlake singing Bringing Sexy Back and cuss Brendon as I answer the phone for fucking with my ringtones again, that shit is annoying. Brendon rattles on and on about who is bringing what, who he wants to hook up with and then he catches my attention. Apparently our pack enforcer was training some pretty girl early this morning and Saturday morning is not one of his class days so we are wondering who this little hottie is? Well maybe she will be at the beach today, guess we will see. I focus back in on Brendon going on like a girl before I interrupt him to let him know we need to roll out, the day is wasting.

Landon's P.O.V. later that evening

Okay so today was okay but I really wasn't feeling it. I feel weird and out of sorts. Everywhere I go I am searching for her scent and find that all the other girls scent repulses me now. See that is a problem, how am I going to keep up my status quo if the smell of girls makes my stomach roll. NOT GOOD! Obviously my mate wasn't at the beach so I bailed before dark. I left Brendon on his own half-way through a case of beer with Bethany cough pack skank cough on his lap. No worries they will all sleep it off on the beach just like always. Man it is killing me, I can remember her smell so clearly, it makes me lonely and I long for her. That is messed up! I am too damn young to be this tied up over any girl but me and my wolf want her. We want to be tied in knots because of her. We want her to be our everything and we want it NOW!

Danny's P.O.V. later that evening

I am having a heart attack. Call the pack doctor because I know I am dying. Daddy is just laughing his ass off while I am laying here in the back yard dying. Oh great he has called Mom out here and they have taken to spraying me down with the darn water hose to cool me off like a freaking dog. Just great! The silver lining is that I did it, I doubled my routine from this morning and I kept up with dad. You would think he would go easy on me seeing as how I am his daughter but nope he treats me just like any other recruit. Did I mention I am still lying in the yard dying?

John's P.O.V.

I am sitting here looking at my daughter rolling around yelling about having a heart attack and all I can do is laugh. Sabrina comes out and she doubles over too. We finally take pity on poor Danny and I spray her down with the water hose like you would a dog which causes Sabrina and me to go into another fit of laughter. Danny doesn't see the humor in it. I swear youth is wasted on the young. I am so proud of her though. She did everything I asked of her this evening and even kept my pace. I have to admit a couple of times I felt like lagging a little because she is my baby girl but I couldn't do it. I am an enforcer and a trainer and I treat ALL recruits as equals including my little girl. She did so good! Let's see how she handles tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Little White Lies, First Time EVER!

(Time skip to Monday)

Danny's P.O.V.

I have never lied to my parents before so I guess I am kinda due, right? I have talked to my Mom and convinced her to let me take the next week off of school so that we can finish our shopping, she can continue with my lessons and I can feel more confident in my new look by us going out to lunch and so forth. It is much needed time to get my act together because I know that I am not going to be able to hide the fact that I am Landon's mate from him for much longer! Dad woke me up this morning at four a.m. one because he has class at six and two because I sort of broke my alarm clock over the weekend. Oops. I got dressed and ate my protein bars and juice in record time and by four thirty we were already into mile three. I have to admit I am not sore and really feel invigorated. I am getting faster and stronger during every training. I asked dad if we could just run until I was tired and do the same with my other exercises. He is a little hesitant but agrees. I decided around mile eight that I was ready for my other exercises. I was not tired, which was odd to my human side, but my wolf loved it, she seems to be strong. I should let you know where we work out so you can understand. My dad has a training site that is called the "Warriors Center". It is the size of a football field; the outside has a running track with a mile marked off so you can keep up with how many miles you have ran. In the center of the track is a rope wall, a rope obstacle course, five pull up bars at varying heights and lots of mats for sit-ups and pull-ups. To the side of the field is the weight room which contains all sorts of weight training machines and strength training devices. I have yet to get in there but I promise I will soon. Okay as you noticed a bad habit is I go on and on from one thing to another just another one of my weird quirks I guess. Dad yells that it is time for sit-ups so I hit the mat. Man I loved exercising it made me feel like I was high on something and my wolf was purring. I ended up doing six hundred sit-ups when my dad stopped me. I guess he was scared I couldn't finish the rest of my exercises. Pssh. I ended up doing four hundred push-ups and one hundred and fifty pull ups. Yup don't ask me I told you my wolf is strong, she loves the exercise and she keeps pushing me forward. I feel so excited like I am doing something I was always meant to do. Maybe it is the enforcer's blood that runs through me, who knows, I love it. My dad was really proud and has decided that this evening we will cut back on the sit-ups, push-ups and pull-ups and start with some weight training. Yay, I am now super excited. Okay dad has to go to work and I stink so I need to shower before my fun day with Mom, ugh not excited about that but I can pretend. After my shower I noticed myself in my full length mirror hanging on my door. I did a double take. I have never been fat or anything but I have never been firm or toned. I was looking at myself now and couldn't believe it. I was already developing prominent abs, my arms were toned and my legs were gorgeous. I am only 5'6" but my legs look like they go on forever and they are toned, firm and like I say gorgeous. Who would have guessed? Ok so now my size C breasts were looking like they really belonged on my body for the first time ever. Okay I put on my housecoat and call Mom time to get started.

Landon's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning so looking forward to school. Who in the right mind looks forward to a Monday at school? Me! I just know I am going to meet my mate today. I smelled her at school on Friday so now all I have to do is track her scent, look her in the eyes, grab her and wait for the tingling electric charges the book talks about. My wolf is about to come out of my skin, he is more excited than I am. I hurry and get dressed and get to school in record time. I was in such a hurry I forgot Brendon but he called and said no worries he would drive himself. I kind of feel bad I haven't told him about the mate thing but he is anti-mate until we are at least eighteen. We need to live, to party, to play around and get it out of our system before we are tied to a mate who be a "bitch from hell". I park and lean on my car to be surrounded by the usual mob of my friends, skanks, pack sluts and the like. I really am not paying much attention to anyone as I am only concentrating on find the scent of my mate. I am disappointed when the bell rings to go to class. I am not worried though she has to be here somewhere. Okay now I am disappointed I went all day and stayed in the parking lot for thirty minutes after school got out and still no scent of my mate. What does that mean? Okay Landon think positive maybe she was sick and didn't come to school today. Well that just freaked my wolf out that our mate was out there sick somewhere and we couldn't take care of her. It took me almost twenty minutes to calm him down so we could drive home. Man I am depressed and that is a new emotion for me and not one that I like. Okay tomorrow, she would be there, she had to be, right?

Brendon P.O.V.

Man my boy is acting all sorts of weird today. He forgot me when he left for school. He ignored us when we talked to him before school; he just kept looking around and sniffing like a damn dog. He went to the wrong class twice, which was kind of funny. He skipped lunch and judging by the time he got home he spent a long time in the parking lot after school. I wonder what he is keeping from me. I am his best friend, I am going to be his beta and I know him something is up. He didn't flirt today, he didn't take notes, I don't know he was just really weird all day. I tried to talk to him about it when he got home from school but he just brushed me off and told me he was fine and threw in a mind your own business. Harsh much?

John's P.O.V. later in the evening

I had a great day with my recruits, I have two that really stand out and look promising which always makes me happy. As I drove home from work I couldn't help but wonder how my girl's day went and what was for supper, I was starving. When I got home I was shocked, Danny looked great. She had on some kind of name brand sweat pants pulled up below her knees, a shirt that matched, short socks and Nike's. Her hair looked great and her makeup was perfect. I was proud, Sabrina said Danny did it all on her own. We all ate and chatted about this and that same as usual. Danny was jumping out of her skin to train so she and I went and got ready. We got to the field and I informed Danny of the plan. She need to run eight miles, do two hundred sit-ups and push-ups but could skip the pull-ups today. She did and I noticed she keeps getting faster and faster. I also couldn't help but noticed how her body was toning and firming up that was a good sign. Okay time for the weight room. Okay I have to admit that I am beyond surprised. Danny could bench press one hundred and fifty pounds without much strain and was squatting two twenty. She may be able to do more but being her first time I didn't want her to strain or pull anything. Okay she shouldn't be able to lift that much this soon. She only weighs one hundred and twenty pounds for goodness sakes. That's it, two more days of training and we are starting her combat training. She is made for this; I wonder how I never knew this? Was I a bad dad for not paying close enough attention? My brain rattled on and on as we drove home. Both of us were exhausted and passed when Sabrina suggested movie night. Me and Danny just wanted a shower, some water and to get in bed and that's what we did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Kicking Ass and Taking Names

(Time skip to Saturday)

Landon's P.O.V.

So the week seemed to drag on forever. Every day I searched and always nothing. My wolf is constantly nagging me, I can't concentrate on school and I am even withdrawing from my friends because all I can think about is the way my mate smells and how much I want to see her and hold her. It is not looking like I can do this on my own so it is looking like it is time to go have a talk with the old folks, also known as my parents, ugh this should be fun! Yes I am being sarcastic but I can't seem to help it, my wolf is rubbing off on me because this week I have been a bigger jackass to people than he is to me. That is just sad. I went downstairs and asked around it lucky me the Alpha and Luna are is the Alpha's office. I knock on the door and go on in. Gee my palms are sweaty and I am super nervous, I know they hear my heart racing. I plop down on the couch and look up; they are both looking at me like I have three heads. Great this is looking promising already. Okay so deep breath and here goes. "IthinkIfoundmymatebutthenIlosther!" yup I got it out in one quick breath. Wow who knew my Mom understood gibberish. "Landon if you found her then how did you lose her?" asked my mom obviously attempting not to laugh and failing miserably. My father on the other hand was looking confused and dumbfounded. "Okay Landon, son, I am confused on what you said. I want to help with whatever you problem is but I need you to speak English. Your mother obviously understood but since she is laughing like a hyena she is of no help right this minute. Son please go slower and let's see what the issue is." My dad said all that so calm and collected, like a true Alpha I guess. I fiddled with my hands, picked lint off my shirt, ran my hands through my hair and attempted to calm myself. "Dad I think I found my mate but now I can't find her. Last Thursday at school I was in the parking lot waiting on Brendon and I caught a whiff of the most mouthwatering smell of my entire life. The smell was nothing I had ever smelled before. It was like vanilla and strawberry shortcake all in one. I was confused for a minute until my wolf started shouting mate at me. Dad I looked around the parking lot but it was crowded and I didn't see anyone I didn't know or anyone who looked out of place. I have sniffed the school up and down all week and the smell is gone. My chest is hurting, I can't sleep and I can't think of anything but her. I want her so bad and my annoying wolf is trying to climb out of my skin all day, every day now. What do I do?" I asked at this point I was in tears. "Son lets strategize and think this through clearly. If the three of us put our heads together we should be able to figure out who she is. If you smelled her at school she either goes to your school or was there to pick up someone who does go to your school. Let's get started." My Dad said as my Mom was shaking her head yes. Okay let's try to piece it together.

Danny's P.O.V.

Finally it is Saturday. Dad is going to train and work with me the entire day. He has even decided to let me fight some of his recruits. His recruits are homeschooled as they train so many hours per day so they don't know the old me just the new me, the enforcers daughter. After I kick some ass today the will know me as the enforcers badass daughter. I put on my usual training gear, which consists of a sports bra and tight booty short and my favorite Nikes. I am so excited I can hardly be still but chocked down my usual breakfast. Dad seems to be nervous but I have been "excelling" in technique this week so he is confident I will do "well" but should be prepared for some "bumps, bruises, black eye and worse case scenario a broken nose". Yea like that is going to happen, I just started looking hot ain't nobody gonna black my eye or break my nose, nope so not happening. Oh God at least I hope not. Could he drive any slower, I promise grandmas were passing us blowing the horn as they went by on our way to the training center. Finally here, I think I was out of the car before Dad even had her in park. Did I mention I was excited? When we walk in I notice five recruits all in their standard black shorts, shirtless and Nikes like me. I have to admit I felt good because they were all "checking me out" and not the first one of them were ugly to say the least. Hmmmm this maybe even more fun than I thought. I begin doing my stretches like always and getting warmed up and I heard Dad informing his recruits to do the same.

John's P.O.V.

I am nervous but she has done well this week and I know she is ready for actual hand to hand combat. I hand-picked five of my students who had trained longer than Danny but were at the same skill level as she was. I pulled them to the side and explained to them that she was my daughter, I was training her but the rules were the same as in any other class. Do not take it easy, Do not back down, you may draw blood but do not attempt to break bones and when I blow the whistle you freeze immediately. Danny already knew these rules as she and I had been training hand to hand all week. I noticed Danny had already put her bag down and was doing her stretches and getting prepared so I ordered my recruits to do the same. After about twenty minutes of warm up I gathered my group and introduced everyone by name. I then taped up hands, went over the rules and decided we would start slow with ten minutes of hand to hand fighting to begin with. Okay John she is ready, I thought to myself, so I paired Danny with Jay. Jay was fast but not one of my strongest in this group and he was sneaky so let's see how she will handle this. I blew my whistle, set the timer and we all gathered to watch. Right off the bat Jay hammered Danny with a body shot, followed by a leg kick and another body shot before he backed off. Hmmm. Next thing we know Danny has hit Jay in the face with two rights, a left, a kick to the abdomen and a kidney punch. Damn, the guys are going crazy. Jay stumbles back towards Danny when she punches him right on the jaw and he is down knocked out cold. Hot Damn! The rest of the day pretty much went on the same, Danny one three rounds, two by knockout, she lost one and had one draw. Overall she did great. She was sore, had bloody knuckles and bruises but nothing a good soak wouldn't help with. Once again that's my girl, she is going be a badass enforcer one day I just have to figure out how to tell the Alpha.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

I am so nervous today. My idiot of a mate is going to let our baby girl actually fight some of his recruits. Not new recruits, no some of the recruits that have been training for some time. He says that she is ready and I can feel and know he is not lying but I am still a Momma and I worry. I will say that her body is toned and fit now and with her new clothes and makeover she is stunning. I also can tell you that training with her dad has brought forth confidence, some attitude and an allure of you can look but don't touch. I had not talked to Michelle for some time so I figured I would call her up and catch up a little. She and I chatted about pack business, Danny's makeover even though I left out the training that was hush hush just like the mate situation. We just gossiped a while and agreed to meet for lunch one day this coming up week. Oh I hear the car. In comes John carrying his and Danny's bag which scared me, she must be hurt. When she comes in I notice that she has blood knuckles and I see some bruises on her abdomen and legs but overall that was it. With her being a were the bruises and aches will be gone in the morning and her knuckles should be nearly healed. I sent her upstairs to soak in the tub and told her to add some sea salt that it always helped her dad. Then I turned to my idiot mate and demanded the truth. When he was finished I was amazed. I guess he was right, she was born to be and enforcer like he was. He is going to decrease her training to four days a week so she can keep up at school but she would continue training and at the next pack meeting he was going to speak with the Alpha Richard about her afterwards.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Is it just me or is everyone confused?

(Time skip to Monday)

Landon's P.O.V.

Well me Mom and Dad made no progress over the weekend and decided that we would get back together on Wednesday before the pack meeting and try to figure out another plan. One thing we knew that if she was in the pack and 13 or older then she would be there if all else failed. If she wasn't in the pack then we would regroup and try some different approaches. Now here it is Monday morning and once again I am getting ready but am nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. Well it will be what it will be so better get Brendon and let's hit the road.

Danny's P.O.V.

Well Sunday was pretty much the same as Saturday so I loved it. Now the day I had been dreading. Today is D day. I picked out my outfit last night, deciding to go bombshell, hehe. I have my hair fixed perfectly, my makeup is a little sultry but far from slutty and my outfit is killer. I have chosen to wear a knee length black and white sundress that the straps tied on my shoulders with tall black wedge sandals. Between the dress and the shoes my tan legs looked like they were a mile long. Looking in the mirror I couldn't believe I looked this good. I am going in today with my head high and it will be what it will be. I am strong and can handle whatever Landon throws at me today. I am excited to see everyone's reaction it should be comical to say the least. No more walking to school for me. Just a minute ago Dad came in and told me that he was giving me his car because the Alpha was supplying him with a new super cab truck because of all the pack work he did. Awesome my dad gave me his car, his 2013 Mustang Cobra, candy apple red that with my blonde hair screamed sex kitten. Damn, the blonde hair dye must have fried my brain since when do I think about things like sex kitten. My wolf snickered and replied I am the sexy badass inner wolf you wanted so bad and now it is time to let me play sugar. OMG this is either going to kick ass or be a hot mess. Either way it's time to head out.

Brendon's P.O.V.

I was sitting outside of school leaned up against Landon's car waiting on the bell. We were surrounded by the usual group same old same old. I could hear Rihanna's song S&M blaring on a radio with the base hitting hard so I looked up. Two slots over a red mustang pulled in and turned off. I was beyond curious the car had me captivated so I couldn't wait to see who was going to get out. The door opened and the first thing out was two tanned, very toned legs that looked like they went on for miles, wow. Then the rest of the body gets out, hot damn a new hottie, she is about 5'4" or so, has short blonde colored hair, she is some kind of firm and is gorgeous. I am talking a head turner for sure. Let me tell you I wanted to untie those little straps that held her dress up and see if what was covered looked as good as what uncovered. I think I was sweating, I sure wanted a closer look, damn I was turned on and she was not even close to me.

Landon's P.O.V.

Well here we are leaned up on my car waiting for the bell, kinda boring but hey it's what we do. Next thing I know I hear a cammed up car coming with base thumping and the radio blaring something about whips, chains and sex. Okay I am intrigued so I turn in time to see an awesome red Mustang Cobra pull in two slots away from us. Damn that is one hot car; it would be hot to see a woman that could handle a car like that. I looked away because let's face it the girls around here drive beetles and fiats not cammed up muscle cars. Then I see Brendon literally start drooling and hear lots of chit chat. I look over just in time to see long tanned legs, firm tight little body covered by a short little sundress on one of the prettiest girls I have ever laid eyes on. I mean I was speechless and unable to move, well a certain part of me moved and stood at attention. Then the wind shifted and holy hell vanilla and strawberry shortcake. My wolf went to howling and I thought I was turned on before smelling her now I am so hard I don't know if I will be able to walk. My wolf is yelling run and my body is throbbing painfully but I had to go to her! Time to move I take off in a trot to catch up with her. I came up behind her and gently grabbed her by the arm, phew tingles my ass more like electric shocks, and turned her around. She looked at me and gave me the sweetest smile and God was she beautiful. I think we must have just stared at each other for five minutes before I whispered "mate". She teared up and it scared me until I realized she was happy. "Hi Little Mate I am Landon future alpha of the Saltwater Moon pack." I said in a sexy voice. "Well hottie are you going to throw me a bone and tell me who you are, where you are from and help a brother out here. You do realize we are mates right?" I purred. "Well hello to you mate I am Little Miss Nerd of the year Danielle Linkin, I am from the Saltwater Moon Pack, have known you and loved you my entire life but you spent the last four years bullying me, occasionally leaving bruises on my body, making fun of me and generally making my life hell. So did I throw you a big enough bone for you to chew on?" she said in a sexy voice even though she was clearly going off on me. I just stood there with my mouth open catching flies. Jesus this was Danny and she was fine, what Danny is my mate, she is going to reject me for sure look how I treat her. Next thing I know she has grabbed my hand off her arm spun me around and I am lying with my back on the concrete looking at the sky. Then Danny peeps over at me and says something about asking before I touch her and thinking about what I want but if I was thinking of rejecting her I should think it over real good because she no longer played nice and didn't put up with bullshit. Holy Hell my little Danny had turned beautiful and badass, reject her hell I am hooked, I want to claim her right now on the hood of her car be damned who was looking. Of course now I realize everyone in the parking lot is frozen looking at me while she walks away. Man look at that sexy little ass sway.

Danny's P.O.V.

Ok I am less than a block away and need to make my big badass entrance so base thumping, music jumping to S&M should just draw us some attention, especially in this car. I see heads turning as I pulled into the lot and squeal to a stop two spots from Landon's car which is of course surrounded by his minions. I take my time getting my things together and remembering how Mom gets out of the car with a dress or skirt on legs first, wait a few minutes then get out. Okay here goes legs out, I look up and I see guys everywhere staring and Brendon looks like as if he is going to jizz in his pants, SCORE. So I pop out in time to see my mate eye fuck me and then his eyes changed color, yup his wolf just smelled me. Time to start stepping. Oh wow did I mention how good Landon smells. Good enough to eat I tell you. Please Moon Goddess don't let him reject me in front of all these people but if he does let me kick his ass please I pray in my head. My wolf his giggling encouraging me to let her talk that she has a plan. She is the confident one so I agree, do it girl, and show them what we got. I am slowly walking when I smell Landon's scent and it is strong I know he is close and then he grabs my arm, wow did you feel those shocks I thought. My wolf purred yummy our mate. Then Landon opens his mouth and makes a complete fool of himself by asking who I was and shit like that. My wolf is cracking up, he doesn't even recognize us. I am a little insulted but she is laughing and carrying on so I admit I was a little tickled too. Okay time for badass Danny to come out and play he wants answers let's give them to him. "Well hello to you mate I am Little Miss Nerd of the year Danielle Linkin, I am from the Saltwater Moon Pack, I have known you and loved you my entire life but you spent the last four years bullying me, occasionally leaving bruises on my body, making fun of me and generally making my life hell. So did I throw you a big enough bone for you to chew on?" I purred at him even though he knew I was being a bitch. My wolf was howling and it was hard to maintain a straight face. Hey lets embarrass him she says and the next thing I know I have grabbed him and put his ass on the concrete on his back in front of half the school. I am unsure what I said to him as I bent over because I was in shock, scared and my inner badass wolf was doing all the talking. Next thing I know she yells at me walk off slowly and sway those sexy hips of ours. Danny don't worry she tells me the bait has been set now just time for him to bite. His wolf wants us as much as we want him. I could hear bits and pieces of what his wolf was saying. She purred in happiness and I smiled in delight. Moon Goddess be with us today.

Brendon's P.O.V.

"Landon man what the hell just happened?" I asked while helping him up "and who the hell is the hottie? She almost made me cum in my pants by just looking at her!" he growled at me and replied "she's my mate so keep your hands, eyes and dick off her am I clear?" Mate, holy cow, Landon just met his mate and she's super-hot and badass. She just put our future alpha on his ass in front of everyone. This is going to be funny. She has him whipped already. Man he didn't tell me her name or where she is from. "Landon bro does your mate have a name and where is she from?" I asked in a low non-threatening tone because I knew his wolf was close to the surface. I mean you could smell nothing but arousal in the air from most of the guys in the parking lot and a few pheromones from some girls. Not good when the alphas mate, future Luna, was walking around looking like that and UNMARKED. This should be a fun week. "Brendon I am screwed brother she is going to reject us for sure!" he said nearly in tears. I grabbed his shoulder "what are you talking about Landon?" "My badass little mate has a name you will recognize and is from a pack we know well!" he replied with an attitude. "Ok alpha do tell." I all but begged. "That my friend is none other than Danielle Linkin of the Saltwater Moon Pack. My mate, your future Luna, if and I repeat if she doesn't reject me due to the shit you and I have put her through for the last four years!" he said with tears rolling down his face. Oh hell was all I could think, oh man this could end bad for all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Calling the Parents, Help I need back up at the school and I mean ASAP!

Landon's P.O.V.

I can't go in the school. I am scared to death. She just made a fool of me, which was embarrassing, but impressive. She is hot. She is my mate. I bullied her. She is going to reject us. I need her. Man have I messed this up big time. This is Danielle, my Danny, she used to be my whole world what went wrong. Shit I am standing in the middle of the parking lot alone and crying. I need help. I pulled out my cell hit speed dial one. "What Landon?" Dad answered sounding put out. "Dad is Mom beside you and if so put me on speaker phone NOW!" I shouted. "Okay son we are both here what is going on baby?" my Mom said knowing I was crying. My only reply before hanging up was "Help I need back up at the school and I mean ASAP. No warriors, no pack, just my parents the Alpha and Luna will meet you by my car!" Surely they can help me fix this. They are our leaders, they are mates, and they can help me right? Oh man I feel like I am going to be sick and wolves don't get sick after they have shifted.

Danny's P.O.V.

Okay I am hiding in the bathroom freaking out. He is going to reject me. Oh man I embarrassed him in front of half the school. Oh my goodness what do I do. I need help. Who can help, think Danny, who can help? Bingo. I press speed dial two on my phone. I know Dad is at the training center doing paperwork and Mom will be there helping him. "Hey baby girl what's up?" asked my dad. "Daddy can Mom hear me too?" I asked in a shy tone. "Yes sweetie you have us both are you okay?" Mom asked sounding worried. "Nope not okay, I have a real issue. Big issue. Not a pack issue an I need my mom and dad issue. Help I need backup at the school and I mean ASAP. Meet me at my car" I hung up and went to the double doors to watch for them to pull up before I went out not even noticing Landon sitting on the hood of his car.

Alpha Richard and Luna Michelle P.O.V.

Ok so we have no idea what is going on with our son but what can you do. We dropped everything, jumped in the car and took off toward the school. Both of us were quiet wondering what in the world was going on with our boy. He sounded distraught and only wanted us. We are flying down the road towards the school, as I go to turn into the parking lot I see John and Sabrina pulling in right behind us. I park in front of Landon's car and they park behind John's mustang. I guess Danny drove it today. I wonder if this situation has to do with both of them.

Beta John and Sabrina P.O.V.

What can have our baby girl shaken up like this. She has called wanting us both to get to the school and fast. We jumped in the car and took off speeding all the way. We are quiet, scared and lost in our own thoughts. Minds are racing about as fast as my truck is going. Finally the school! As I get ready to turn in the lot the Alpha and Luna turn in right ahead of us. They park in front of Landon's car which he is leaning on the hood of holding his head looking like he has been crying. Oh man! This could be bad.

Danny's P.O.V.

I am already out the door and down the steps when I realize that Alpha Richard and Luna Michelle just pulled in the lot in front of my parents. Just great Landon is sitting on the hood of his car. Well looks like we will all do this at one time. Moon Goddess do you hate me? I see that the Alpha and Luna have gotten out of their car as have my parents. My parents are headed toward them so I begin to walk that way. This is really going to suck. Inner badass wolfie where are you, I think to myself, could use a little help please. Her response is to let him explain and we will cut in when we need to. Okay sounds like a plan.

Alpha Richards P.O.V.

"Landon what in the hell is going on? You are not in school, you are sitting on the hood of your car crying, you have called me and your mother away from important work and I see that John and Sabrina are here as well. So I repeat what in the hell is going on and who is she?" he asks while looking at Danny. "Alpha that is Danny and she called me and Sabrina and told us to get her ASAP that she needed us. Danny in the words of our Alpha what in the hell is going on?" John asked sounding confused. Well Little Danny sure has grown up to be a pretty little thing and she is built like a fighter. John must work with her. My wolf interrupts focus Richard apparently Landon and Danny have called us all here for a reason and by the looks of their faces it must be important. "Landon speak Now!" I Alpha Order and just wait.

Landon's P.O.V.

Oh crap under a microscope much. I called my parents and she called hers. I am sure we had the same idea talks without and audience. Too bad now this is going down in front of her folks, my folks and each other. Could I be more embarrassed, nope doubt it. Wait umm she smells so good and great my body is reacting so I take it back yes I could be more embarrassed because even if they don't see they will smell. Kill me now! "Dad, Mom, Mr. John, Mrs. Sabrina Danny and I are mates!" I said in a rush. Dead silence and then four collective gasps. "Congratulations son" said my Dad. My Mom and Mrs. Sabrina were hugging Danny and Mr. John was shaking my hand. Damn are these people dense or do they just jump to conclusions? "Hello guys I was really not through. I am not sure if Danny is going to accept me or not. You see for the last four years I have made her life a living hell. I have pushed her into trash bins, teased and made fun of her in front of others, had other people bully her, embarrassed her in front of large crowds and even pushed her once that left and ugly bruise and laughed when Brendon pushed her into a tree. She hates me. She is so scared of me that she doesn't even go to the cafeteria anymore. She is the smell Dad, the shocks are there and my wolf is howling mate so loud it is making my ears ring." I finished quietly head hung down in shame. All four parents keeping looking from me to Danny back and forth. I glance at my little mate who has tears falling down her pretty face with her head hung down. The next thing I know my Mom slaps me so hard across my face that it snaps my head to the side. "Landon I am ashamed of you. She was your best friend, your first kiss, she worshiped you. How dare you use your power to bully anyone but especially Danny. It would serve you right if she rejected you!" my mother yelled. "Danny are you going to reject me as your mate? If you do I already forgive you because I understand why. I am so very sorry for all I have done. Danny you are too good for me and I don't deserve you as a mate" I whisper. I look up, not realizing I am crying, and all eyes are on me. Then I hear very softly "Landon I have loved you forever but I don't know if I want you as a mate or not. You have proven that you are cruel and abusive and those are not good qualities in a mate." Think Landon that wasn't a no but wasn't a yes. Yeah I've got it. "Danny how about we don't make a decision for six weeks. I will show you that I have changed and prove to you that I am worthy of being your mate. That means no more sleeping around, no bullying others, doing my school work, handling my alpha responsibilities better and proving to be a good person?" I practically beg. Danny was just sitting there staring at me not saying a word, which had me freaking out when she finally blurted out something along the lines of she agreed to those terms but with conditions. One condition I good not sleep with, date or make out with any other girl. Two that we would date and get to know each other but I would not attempt to mark or claim her until the decision was made at the end of the six weeks. Her third condition, I thought was hilarious, was that she got to leave as many bruises on me as I had on her over the last four years. Damn the girl had counted I had left thirty two marks on her, some man I am. Last condition she wanted me to go to her dad's training camp where we could work on those bruises every day after school. Yup works for us. Whatever to get her to accept us!

Danny's P.O.V.

This is embarrassing but at least Landon was Alpha ordered to talk and not me. He has been crying and so have I but for two different reasons. I feared he was going to reject me and he feared I was going to reject him and hey who knows? I really couldn't keep up with a lot of what was being said, I hoped my wolf was listening, because it all felt surreal to me. Then I hear in a whisper "Danny are you going to reject me as your mate? If you do I already forgive you because I understand why. I am so very sorry for all I have done. Danny you are too good for me and I don't deserve you as a mate". Oh Man what do I say, should I be honest, no stand your ground he could rip your heart out and literally make you die of a broken heart girl! So I respond so softly on a wolf would hear "Landon I have loved you forever but I don't know if I want you as a mate or not. You have proven that you are cruel and abusive and those are not good qualities in a mate." I hang my head and tears roll down my cheeks and then Landon the idiot comes up with his get my mate solution. Once I hear him out I decide it may work but of course I have a few conditions. One he is going to be one horny bastard because he is not going to get any and I am gonna work sexy from every angle. Two he better not try to mark or claim me or it would be war. My third condition was I get to bruise him like he did me. My last and most favorite condition was we use Dad's training facility and I was going to beat the shit out of him every day until. How did I know I would kick his ass, he hasn't been trained like me and I am full of an enforcer's blood we were born to fight. GAME ON MATE! This may end up being fun.

John's P.O.V.

Okay my daughter is so going to kick the future alphas rear, how is that going to go over? She may or may not reject him as her mate, once again how well is that going to go over? On the bright side I have always love Landon though I would like to smack the shit out of him for how he has treated my daughter but I know exactly how that would go over! To say the least the next six weeks are going to be interesting and I think us four parents are going to have a ball watching it all unfold. Good Lord all four of us knew they were bound to be mated when they were six years old. They were inseparable, the cried when they had to be apart, they only played together, they held hands, he was overly protective of her and they told each other all the time how much they loved each other. We all thought they would mate but then they turned sixteen and it didn't happen me and the alpha had almost lost hope.

Alpha Richards P.O.V.

This was some hilarious shit. I mean we should have recorded it and watched it as funniest home movies at Wednesday night pack meeting. Those two kids have been so clueless. Me and John had almost given up hope that they were going to be mates but looks like the two dad's called it right on the money. I am here to tell you the next six weeks should be better to watch than the comedy channel and I can hardly wait. The best part is when that pretty little 115 pound girl standing right next to my wife beats the living shit out of my son. John has been keeping me up to date on her progress and Landon is lazy and doesn't work out half the time and attends maybe one third of his fighting classes. Hehe I can hardly wait. The future alpha beat up by his little pretty mate. I am so happy though we have always loved Danny like she was ours. Could you believe Landon honestly thought I didn't know who she was behind that haircut and cute clothes? He can be stupid sometimes must get that from his mother's side of the family.

Michelle and Sabrina (off to the side having there on private conversation) M= Michelle, S= Sabrina

M: Sab I told you they were going grow up and get married one day!

S: Michelle you realize we are going share grandbabies right?

M: Babies oh we are going be grandmas, we both are going spoil them rotten; I want them now they need to hurry up right? I want to be called Nana, Sab what about you.

S: Yes before we are too old to enjoy them and I want to be Gran-momma. Michelle we need to start planning the mating ceremony and the wedding and the bridal shower, the rehearsal dinner, the baby shower. Girl we have so much work to do.

M: Sab you are right bring all your magazines and meet me at the pack house, my den, tomorrow morning at nine.

S: sounds great, okay we need to go back over there and act all calm ok?

M: OK


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: How to court the mate you have bullied for years?

Landon's P.O.V.

Of course when I got home Brendon was driving me nuts wanting all the details. I told him my six week plan. He agreed that if I played my cards correctly it just might work. We could both only find one problem. We are players, you know here today gone tomorrow type of guys. We don't know the first damn thing about "courting" a girl or making a girl fall in love with you. Hell our idea of a date with a girl was for her to meet us at the movie, go parking and drop her off at her house, skip walking her to the door. Brendon decided that he didn't think he would be a help so he decided to go "out" which means he was going to find some pack slut or skank to play with. Okay think Landon think…..I need to really show her I have changed, she will want to feel special and I want her to see that I will love and cherish her every day of her life. How? I don't watch lifetime and chick flicks so I am just lying on my bed staring and the ceiling with a big fat nothing. I refuse to go ask my mom and dad because I want this to be all me. All my thoughts and ideas, so she knows it is not someone's ideas but mine. I am going to the training center with her tomorrow; we have a pack meeting on Wednesday, back to training center on Thursday so maybe I can talk her into letting me take her out on Friday night. Somewhere we can talk but not so private that she would get scared or nervous. When we were little our Mom's took us to the playground at the beach every single day; she loved the beach and she loved the swings. What if I got us a picnic supper and took her to the beach to eat and then we go to the playground and talk while playing on the swings. Maybe help her remember some good things about me? Then maybe she might let me pick her up for school and take her home. Landon so your roll first things first. Tomorrow I have to fight her without hurting her but yet be convincing enough she doesn't think I am holding back. It shouldn't be too hard. I am going to text her to see if she wants me to pick her up for school in the morning, me and my wolf feel like we haven't seen her in forever. Now that we are sure she is our mate we just want her all the time. She is more than likely going to shoot me down but I am going to risk it.

**Danny you wanna ride with 2 skol 2morrow? Xoxo L**

Okay I did it now let's see what happens. I am a nervous wreck here it has been like three minutes and no response. I turn on the TV and watch ESPN and am feeling a little tired, I guess I fell asleep. Something loud in my ear woke me up. I looked at my clock it was ten o'clock. Oh I have a text message. I don't get too excited because I texted Danny at eight something so it is probably some old skank or Brendon wanting to brag. I open my phone to read:

**Thx Landon that is sweet but I have a new car remember? How bout u pick me up from my house to go train n bring me home after? Only if you wanna! Let me know k? D**

Okay Landon stay calm this is good, this is great. Let her know that will be perfect, she seems a little like she thinks you might not really want to so let her know you do!

**Babygurl that sounds grt I will even let u pix the station **** xoxo -D**

**k Landon sleep well, sorry txt so late been runnin the morning in lot? I will be the 1 in red mustang lol. Gd nite. D**

Ok safe to say yes I will sleep well, yes she will see me in the lot in the morning and Brendon can either drive in the morning or find his on way home. I am so excited I hope I sleep tonight better text my boy and let him know the riding situation.

**B u need to drve or get ride hm 2morrow- L**

**Ya bro no probs will drve n gd luck :0- B**

Danny's P.O.V.

Man I love my evening runs now. It is more like relaxation than training. Dad lets me run by myself so I put in my ear buds and crank up the volume on my IPod and relax and run the stress away. I didn't realize that is getting so late but when I got back home I realized I had been running for well over an hour and it was near ten o'clock. I told Mom and Dad goodnight and went upstairs to my room and did my normal shower and nighttime routine. When I got back in my room I noticed my cell flashing which meant I had a text. Ok odd only my parents, the Luna or a few other pack members text me. I opened it and it was a text from Landon that he sent at eight fourteen. Sheesh it is ten o'clock is that to late to text back? Will he think I hate him if I don't text back? Will I look desperate if I do? Gosh why does the whole boys/dating/mate thing have to be so dang complicated? Ok let me re-read the text and then I am going to reply.

**Danny you wanna ride with 2 skol 2morrow? Xoxo L**

Oh wow he really wants to pick me up and let the school see him drive up with me in his car. Whoah, no girl rides to school with him like EVER. Okay I need to play it cool my wolf reminds me. We are still undecided so we do not need to be desperate or hasty. We have six weeks to decide and need to be sure because either way what we chose at the end of the six weeks will change both of our lives forever. Okay so maybe I can compromise and not seem desperate but not cold and bitchy either. Ok lets text him back.

**Thx Landon that is sweet but I have a new car remember? How bout u pick me up from my house to go train n bring me home after? Only if you wanna! Let me know k? D**

**Babygurl that sounds grt I will even let u pix the station **** xoxo -D**

Wow Baby girl huh. Sounds like one of his player lines to me. You know don't bother learning their names just call them all baby girl then you want get confused. I don't really like that but yet my wolf is purring at him calling us baby girl. Man I really am clueless as the come. Guys are like aliens, I swear I know nothing about them! Okay just going to text him good night and attempt to calm my nerves and sleep. Look at the bright side tomorrow we get to kick his ass, my wolf reminds me. Yay, forgot about that.

**k Landon sleep well, sorry txt so late been runnin the morning in lot? I will be the 1 in red mustang lol. Gd nite. D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Today is the day we put the cards on the table, bruises will tell the story.

Brendon's P.O.V.

Well here it is Tuesday morning all and all the talk in our pack house, throughout the pack and through the school is the Landon has found his mate. It is so funny to think that our pack are just assuming that Wednesday at the pack meeting it will be announced and they will live happily ever after. Now me as Landon's best friend and future beta, I know different. Danielle is not going to just forget about the way we treated her. You can look in her eyes and read all the anger, the need for revenge and the hurt. Another thing that you can see in her eyes when no one is looking is the love she has for Landon. I hope to the Moon Goddess that the love can overcome the hurt, pain and bitterness that we have caused. Well one thing is sure today, after school we shall see just what that little girl is made of. She is a small thing going against a future alpha that is already close to 6'3" and she thinks she can leave bruises. I am telling you this going to be a love match for certain.

Landon's P.O.V.

Okay I am up and nervous as hell. I have to fight my mate this evening. What kind of mate, man or alpha am I if harm a hair on her pretty head. To say I am stressed is the understatement of the week. I am going to attempt to get through the school day, avoiding as many questions as possible. The way I see it Danny and I have enough issues without the entire school and half the pack involving themselves in our business for goodness sakes. Who knows maybe I will catch a lucky break today and the mating bond pulls so strong she just falls into my arms. Hey, it could happen! Ok I am running late, damn going to have to speed to be casually waiting at my car when Danny gets there. I really don't want to look as desperate as I am. 'Phew just keep it together Landon and try to not fuck this up any worse than you already have' my wolf is constantly chanting. Ok smartass you are helping a lot. I swear he is a jackass. 'Well this is all your fault you know!' No shit captain obvious is my only reply in which he huffs but finally shuts up. Man my wolf really is an ass I tell you! Okay I have finally made it here. I am dressed in my usual baggy jeans, black tee shirt and messy bed hair. Once again I do not want to look like I am trying too hard. Okay just stay calm the gang is here just get through the morning and we are good until lunch.

Danny's P.O.V.

Good Tuesday morning to me! I am in control, things are going my way and today I finally get to lay my cards on the table and show Landon how things are. I may have loved him forever but that by no means guarantees I will not reject him as he has me for the past four years. Right now the only thing I am focused on is him feeling the pain he has caused me! Hmmm what to wear? My wolf is purring make him jealous, you are the gorgeous, unmarked alpha mate, others males looking is going to put him and his wolf is a tizzy she tells me. Yup she is one smart girl. Ok so sexy it is. I am finally ready; who knew it took so much work to look pretty? I have on a denim Hollister mini skirt that is fringed around the bottom short enough that I will not be bending over, a fitted blank tank top that has the word _sexy_ on the breast area in rhinestones paired with black ankle boots and silver and black accessories. Oh yeah looks great. Let's hit the road! Ok I have my radio up and the song choice of the day once again has got to be an attention grabber so I am rocking _Crazy Bitch_ with the windows down, sunroom open and black aviators on to complete my look. I wheel into the parking lot but today, what do you know, there is a spot open between Landon's car and Brendon's jeep, so I squeal in that space causing some of their little minions to scatter, looks like the day just keeps getting better. I take my time rolling up my windows and sunroof but keep my radio up. Yup all eyes on me especially the two beautiful blue eyes that I could stare in all day. Snap out of it, not stare at those eyes black them! I get out and begin to head over to Landon. My wolfing is laughing so darn loud it is hard to focus because Landon is growling so loud the humans should be able to hear him. I try not to blush as I smell arousal all in the air, Landon's is easy for me to smell it is so intertwined with his scent. Score one for Miss Danielle. I walk straight up to him and slap his face so hard that his head turns. He looks at me like I am insane, if so he made me, so I reply sweetly "Have you no respect for me Landon, do you think I can't smell that you are turned on and so are all your friends. I guess others wanting your mate is no big deal, Such disrespect. God I am disgusted!" and I walk off and into school without looking back. Score two for Miss Danielle. The rest of the day was uneventful. I made myself scare at lunch, meaning I hid out in the library so he couldn't find me. Low and behold the last period of the day there is a knock on the door. Mrs. Preston opens it and what do we have here. A huge bouquet of all white roses to be delivered to a Miss Danielle Linkin. Over the top much Landon? I take them, embarrassed as hell and red raced. The note read: _You are my mate and the thought of another man wanting you, touching you or thinking of you makes my blood boil but I can't beat everyone up or not yet __ I however will not apologize for wanting you. You are sexy and beautiful on the inside and out so you might want to get used to it. Hugs and Kisses, Your Landon. _Damn that was good Score one for Mr. Landon Peters. Ok bell has rang, hurry to car, get these darn flowers in and beat it home to grab my training bag before Landon gets there.

Landon's P.O.V.

I sent her roses so let's hope that soften her up a little because man that was harsh this morning. She looked so good I can't lie I wanted to take her so bad and she is right I will not have others openly disrespecting my mate but she is making it difficult looking all like that! Okay I am heading to her house to pick her up; my training bag is in my trunk. Moon Goddess please let this go well and don't let me hurt her, please. Okay I am in my mates drive and she steps out the door with a black training back, she looks ready to head out. "Hey Danny, you ready to go?" I asked. "Yup, let's do this. I am excited Landon, us interacting is going to be so much fun." Says my sarcastic mate.

John's P.O.V.

Oh good Lord. Who knew that the bleachers were going to be packed? I swear Danny and Landon have not even made it here and half the pack is here. I mean even the Alpha and Luna are here and the funny thing is it looks like Alpha Richard is taking bets. Lord have mercy. I am telling you the next six weeks are going to be a hoot. Oh here they are. I better send them to get dressed out. Okay they are dressed out so I send them to do their stretches and warm ups. Damn this is going to be some funny shit right here. Okay time for the rules. "Danielle, Landon we have some rules for your training today" I say loud enough for the crowd to hear. "You may draw blood but may not intentionally break any bones, there will be no time outs and when I blow my whistle you freeze immediately. We will be doing ten minute rounds with five minute breaks until the fight ends however that may be. Any questions?" I asked the kids. They both just shook their heads no and walked to opposite sides of the rectangle mat. Okay here we go.

Danny's P.O.V.

Here I am taped up, on the mat, rules are set and waiting on first bell. That means it is time to put the cards on the table and let the bruises do the talking but I want to feel him out first. I come at him and throw a week body shot that he counters with a weak leg kick. Okay so he is going to go easy because he doesn't want to hurt me. Bad mistake. "Hey Landon, do you remember in the seventh grade when you pushed me into the trash can in the lunch room and the entire lunch room laughed at me?" He mumbled "yes Danny I remember." I hit him with a right hook in the jaw that was hard enough that spit and blood flew from his mouth. He looked at me wide eyed. "Landon do you remember when you pushed me over the bench out front of the school on the asphalt in the eighth grade that sprained my wrist and gave me serious scrapes on my arm?" "I do Danny" he said softly. I hit him with a right in the eye, then a left which busted his lip, another right that split his eyebrow and a kick to the abdomen. He came at me with a weak left which I deflected and then actually hit me with a decent kick to my left kidney. Hmm this is going to get good. "Landon do you remember when you dared Brendon to push me down the flight of stairs. I was unconscious for at least 15 minutes before anyone found me. I was black and blue for weeks, you remember?" I snarled. This time he just shook his head yes. I was pissed by this point. The bastard had tormented me and these were not a quarter of the things he did so what did I do? I kicked him in the abdomen, dropped an elbow to the right kidney, hit him with a liver shot and hit him with a right in his temple hard enough it knocked him out cold. Dad blew the whistle, I froze, and he ran over to check on Landon and let the crowd know he was fine and would come too soon. I looked down at a crumbled up Landon and loudly stated "Aw Mate of mine it really sucks to be knocked unconscious and left alone to come to. You are going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up there sweetie." I went into the locker room, showered, dressed and came back out. Dad gave me a ride home as the Alpha had to drive Landon home because he was still a little dizzy. Score three, four, five and six for Miss Danielle Linkin.

Alpha Richard P.O.V.

Hahaha, I knew she was going to kick my boys ass and she did. I have to drive him home because she knocked him out and he is dizzy. Oh I also won $300 on bets from some of the guys in the pack, Idiots. The great thing was is before every hit she told a story of what he had done. She was reminding him a hurt for a hurt. Thursday should be fun!

Brendon's P.O.V.

Jesus she knocked my boy out. I mean not only did she kick his ass but then she literally knocked him unconscious and it took Enforcer John like eight or ten minutes to get him to come to.  
Alpha is going to drive him home, he is dizzy and I had to help get him in his car. Man she threw out the things he, well we, had done to her before each hit too. She is punishing him and I have to say she was pissed. My future alpha may just end up mate less because she showed NO mercy. I was like….damn!

Landon's P.O.V.

Damn she is knocking the shit out of me and let me tell you it hurts. I don't want to hurt her but damn I am going to be black and blue. My body is taking a blow and so is my pride but my feelings are being hurt the worse. She is reminding me of things that I have done to her over the years. I deserve every hit, kick and punch she is throwing at me. What the hell just happened? My head is killing me, I am on the mat and John is asking me am I ok and how many fingers he is holding up. Brendon and John help me get up and I can't walk on my own I am way to dizzy. What is going on? "John what happened, is Danny okay?" I asked scared. "Landon my son she is just fine, she knocked your ass out cold and went to shower. I will make sure she gets home safe." John told me laughing. "Landon she even made fun of you brother after you were out. Just saying you might want to fight back on Thursday because I think your mate can hold her own and she isn't going to hold nothing back on you." Brendon tells me, laughing harder than John. Are you serious? My mate knocked me out, made fun of me and then left like it was no big deal. Great I am going to have no Luna. This sucks, six weeks of this? I am just ready to go home, take so headache pills, shower and bed. My mate hates me and she is nowhere near through with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Who is this guy and what does he want?

Landon's P.O.V.

Why does my alarm clock have to be so loud? My head felt like it was going to explode so I hit it hard to turn it off. Okay so today I had to go school, looking like I had gotten my ass kicked and I had to sit on stage in front of the entire pack this evening looking black and blue. Yup, that is sure to inspire our pack that I am going to be a great alpha to them in the future I thought while looking at my ceiling. Okay up and at um. I got showered and dressed and went downstairs for a bite. Mom was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast when she told me a package had been delivered for me this morning and was in the foyer on the entry table. As I munched on a piece of bacon I made my way over to see what it was. I opened a box that was wrapped in plain brown paper noticing it had no return address. Inside was a framed picture of Danny and I holding hands on the beach, we looked to be around six years old. It was so cute. I looked inside and found and envelope. My heart was racing thinking that Danny must have sent this, man was I wrong. The letter in the envelope read:

_Dear Future Alpha,_

_What cute kids you were. I watched you play, laugh and grow up. I have waited so patiently all these years to see if you and Danielle were going to be true mates and I have just learned by word of mouth that is the case. I am thinking that without your precious Danielle you shall make for a weak alpha and your territory would be easy to claim. What do you think? I am keeping a close eye on you two but being the generous person I am I will give you your six weeks just so I can get a laugh when she rejects you and your mate, your pack and your territory all become mine for the taking. Stay safe, enjoy the next six weeks of peace with your mate because then it all ends._

Enclosed I found pictures of Danny that made my blood boil. Someone had gotten a picture of her running at night by herself with her IPod strapped to her arm, a picture of her in the shower at the training facility and though it was from the back she was completely nude and lastly a picture of her standing in front of her bathroom mirror in a short tee shirt and boy short panties. I was HOT, I mean pissed, livid, and murderous! Who the hell could get this close to my mate and none of us know it? I have got to get to Dad and John now. I ran upstairs to Dad's office and told him to get John and Brandon (pack beta) over now and I would explain to all of them once. This does not only affect Danny but the entire pack. Do we have a traitor amongst us?

Danny's P.O.V.

Gee it is nice waking up happy for a change. I am humming along on my way to get in the car for school. Today I chose a simple knee length; floral printed nearly sheer summer dress with brown cowboy boots. I looked cute and the dress was cool and comfy. When I got to school I noticed that Landon's car was not there and neither was Brendon's jeep. Odd, I thought, as I am running about ten minutes later than normal and the bell should be ringing any minute. Oh well maybe he is just embarrassed and Brendon rode with someone else I thought. I went on into my first period class and it was the same old same old until about half way through class Mr. Wasdin (our principal) called me to the office. Oh hell what did I do? I had never been called to the principal's office before and I was a little scared. When I got to the office I saw one of the most handsome guys I had ever laid eyes on. I am serious I think I may have had actual drool on my chin. Mr. Wasdin explained that we had a new student and he would need a buddy and since he and I had the exact same schedule he would like for him to be my buddy for the remainder of the week, to show him around and so forth. Great the school nerd who didn't go to lunch now had to drag a hunk with her to have him to sit where? No one ever sat with me when I used to go to the lunchroom; I guess we will figure that out at lunch. "Aiden this is Danielle, Danielle this is Aiden." Said Mr. Wasdin. "Hi Aiden, I am pleased to meet you and do call me Danny I insist," I shyly replied. "Pleased to meet you lovely Danny and thank you for agreeing to show me around. I am nervous about being new but being with you seems like it is going to help a lot." Said Aiden. Wow, am I a puddle of goo, his voice is deep, gruff and nothing but sexy, even his name is sexy. Okay you have to picture this to understand why I say drool worthy. My mate is HOT and SEXY but Aiden is sexy in a different way. Aiden is around 6'1", blonde hair, green eyes, tanned and toned as Landon is tall like Aiden but has darker skin and eyes that are bright blue unless his wolf is near then they are a pretty brown. Why am I comparing the two? Should I not only be thinking of my mate? 'Are you all he has ever thought of? Are you all he thinks of now?' asks my wolf. Valid points I suppose. Okay let's get Aiden and get him to class. Aiden stays with me for the first three classes, he is very talkative, he flirts and he is very personable. He also lavishes me with attention, undivided attention with is completely new to me and honestly I enjoy it. Ok now the dreaded bell that signals our lunch. I am nervous as to where we are going to sit but it should be okay seeing as how Landon and Brendon are both absent today. We get our lunch trays and sit at a table on our own and what do you know three of Landon's friends from the pack house and one girl (a mate) come and sit with us. I can see they are all curious but no one says or questions anything. Aiden introduces himself and is just as friendly and easy going with them as he has been with me and everyone else; he just has toned down the flirting around them. Weird? He doesn't know they are friends of my mate because I have not mentioned I have a mate. Who knows, anyway, time for the last three classes. OMG I am so glad that school is finally over. I tell Aiden goodbye and that I will meet him at his locker before the first bell in the am when he informs me that he drove so we can just walk out together. We are chatting along and he is questioning the things to do in this town, where the best ice cream is and so forth as we are making our way through the parking lot. He tells me goodbye and reaches to hug me when I heard a very low but menacing growl. I know that growl and look up. Great Landon is leaning against my car and Brendon is standing beside him with his hands on his hips both are glaring at Aiden. Ok Danny what to do, what to do? Landon's eyes are brown, not good, his wolf his close. Okay just be honest, there is nothing going on here, tell him the story and we can all laugh about it later. "Hi Landon, Hi Brendon this is Aiden. He is new here and we have the same schedule so principal Wasdin asked me to be his buddy for the remainder of the week. Aiden this is Landon and Brendon." I said rather quickly and uncertainty. Brendon and Landon both growled at Aiden as their form of greeting while Aiden smiled at them. I have to admit his smile seem to be in a manner that was taunting them. Why, he doesn't even know them?

Landon P.O.V.

The meeting this morning after my package arrived consisted of me, my Dad, Brandon the current Beta, Brendon my future Beta, John the Enforcer and my Mom. We talked about the letter, the old picture, the new pictures and what this all could mean. We all decided this was a serious issue but nothing that Danny, her mother or any of the back other than protectors needed to know about. We would all be alert, step up security and just keep a look out for anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. It was also agreed by John and I that Danny should keep her regular training schedule and I will stay as close to her as she will allow me to. The meeting was dismissed so Brendon and I decided we would go get some lunch at the local diner and then go meet Danny after school and see if she wanted to hang out at the pack house until the meeting tonight. We got to the school and I parked at the end of the lot so Brendon and I just walked up to Danny's car where I sat on the hood and Brendon stood beside me just talking about this and that. Finally the bell. We are still talking when I smell Danny as she exits the school. I look up and she is walking with some guy we don't know and they seem really friendly. I don't like it, I elbow Brendon and he is not looking too pleased either. I was getting ready to call out to Danny when the idiot beside her leans over and hugs her. Oh Hell to the No. I growl about the same time as Brendon does. Who is this damn idiot and where did he come from? Danny hurries up and makes introductions and explains where he came from and why he is with her but that does not explain who he thinks he is hugging her. Brendon and I both growl our introductions and that bastard has the nerve to smirk at me! No something more is going on here. "Hi Aiden I am Landon future alpha of the pack and Brendon here is my future beta. I see that you are friendly with my mate Danielle so if you could refrain from intimate gestures this week during your _buddy_ time that will save me and you both some trouble." I said in my intimidating alpha tone. Good he looks rather scared and turned his big eyes on Danny and gave her at WTF look at the mention of mate.

Aiden P.O.V.

Great I meet this super girl who is obviously a wolf like me, we have the same classes and she has to be with me all week thanks to Mr. Wasdin. I can smell and tell she is not a low ranking wolf which is also a bonus and she is really pretty. We talk all day and appear to have a great deal in common. I have yet to find my mate and honestly I like to play too much to settle down so you know. After school we walk to the lot together and agree to meet in the morning. I give Danny a goodbye hug when I hear a low threatening growl and look up to see a powerful looking wolf and know that growl is meant for me. Danny goes on to introduce me to the future alpha and beta of their pack and hurried explains why we are together. The situation was quiet funny to me until he explains to me that Danny is his mate. Well, she didn't mention that and he and his beta made sure they got the mate point across. I tried not to but couldn't help it I smirked at them, which pissed them off, but she is unmarked and smells unclaimed so therefore; game on. I tell Danny I will see her in the morning, glance over at the two clowns, get in my car and drive off. I drove out of the lot in a way that hopefully gave neither wolf time to memorize my tag number which seemed like something these two jerks would do just to cause trouble for me.

Danny's P.O.V.

"What in the hell you guys? He is new here and you two are bullying him already? Landon you made sure you got the mate thing out there in a hurry didn't you? Well, we may be mates but have you forgotten I have not accepted you yet? You have no right, no neither of you have any right to interfere in who I am friends with!" I yelled at bonehead one and two as they just stood there and smiled. "I am no we are sorry Danny he just seemed a tad too friendly for having met you today and we both just feel protective. We are sorry and will attempt to do better." Said Landon. "No promises though." Muttered Brendon. "Okay boys why are you two here stalking me at my car since you both missed school today?" I questioned. Brendon spoke up and said "Danny I, no we, thought that since we were all trying to play nice and get to know each other again that you would let me buy you and Landon ice cream and then we could hang out at the house until the meeting tonight?" Brendon was being nice to me? Okay the sky must be falling. Nope looks just like it did five minutes ago. He is Landon's best friend so maybe he is really trying just in case Landon and I do end up mating. I agree to go so Brendon says he is going to ride with me and Landon can just follow us there. Okay back to the sky is falling. Maybe he just wants to talk to me. On the drive he just tells me that Landon has sworn he is going to change, how sorry that both are and blah, blah, blah. I am into action a lot more than talk but just politely hummed at the correct time. Finally we are here. We all go in and Landon orders a quad scope of four different kinds of ice cream as did Brendon, good Lord where did they put all the food they ate? I just ordered a double scoop of butter pecan in a sugar cone. We all talked and had a great time. We went back to the pack house and played the Xbox, ate popcorn, drank sodas and just laughed and joked around. There must have been eight or ten of us that just hung out like "normal" teens in the game room until Luna called us for the meeting. Oh did I mention how great Landon looks. He healed a great deal last night but still has a black eye, bruised chin and bruise on his temple, that must be embarrassing but I didn't rub it in, I am a lady after all. 'Yup and pigs fly' snorted my wolf. What I am a lady I just have a sense of humor and you know it I mumbled back. Gosh I hope this meeting is not as boring as the other pack meetings. I am glad I brought my IPod if things get to boring I can always sneak my ear buds in and pretend to listen. HaHa I have done that so many times, Mom and Dad would kill me if they caught me. Anyway Luna says it's time.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Pack Meeting

Landon's P.O.V.

I am sitting in my chair on the stage next to my mother, Brandon beside me and Brendon beside his Dad. On the other side of my Mom was my Dad's seat and John sat beside him. It was finally five o'clock and Dad called the meeting to order. Dad spoke with the pack about being diligent, keeping an eye on anyone new around, anyone who appeared to be suspicious and as always be on the lookout for rogues. When he mentioned rogues I made a mental note that tomorrow we needed to know what pack Aiden came from because three packs attended our school. Our pack, The Saltwater Moon Pack, The Jaguar Pack which was a neighboring pack to the south and The Savannah River pack which was just to our north. If he did not belong to one of those packs then he was a rogue and they were bad news. 'Focus Landon and pay attention' my wolf scolded. My Dad went on to discuss some of the few financial issues that were actually discussed with the pack and it was voted that all the computers in the library would be upgraded. Then my Dad did the one thing that I never saw coming! "I am happy to announce that my son, Landon, your future alpha has finally found his mate. Would you all please make welcome my future daughter-in-law Miss Danielle Linkin as she makes her way to the stage!" said my Dad. Next thing I know there is a chair placed between me and Brandon and Danny is making her way to the stage and lets just say if looks could kill I would be a dead man. She smiled at the pack, bowed her head to my father and took a seat next to me. I could hear her heart beating so fast I thought she would have a heart attack. "Saltwater Moon Pack Protectors and members I would like you all to acknowledge and remember that Danny is your future Luna and I expect her to be looked after and protected just as we are. So please alert John or any of our protectors if you see anything that could harm Danny or seems out of place." Dad said in his alpha tone. I am thinking way to go Dad, so much for not telling her. He made that long speech she is going to put together that something isn't right. She is also going to kick my rear end for Dad putting our business out there. She has not even accepted me as her mate and Dad already announced it like it was set in stone. Man I am going to catch hell after this meeting. The meeting rattled on the Beta saying what he needed to, John advised everyone on security of the pack and Mom told everyone about upcoming events that involved the women and children. I will be honest after Dad's little stunt I missed almost everything else that had been said. Next thing I heard was a loud voice sound out "meeting adjourned". Then I heard those dreaded words whispered in my ear "we need to talk in private, NOW!" my mate was not happy.

Alpha Richard P.O.V.

I know that Landon and Danny were going to be upset but the pack needed to know they were true mates even if they ended up rejecting each other. Let's face it the way they had been acting towards each other one of them rejecting the other was a real possibility. I also know that my Beta and my Enforcer are both going to be pissed because I all but spelled it out that there was a threat and I phrased it so anyone with half a brain could see that unknown threat was to Danny. Oh well let all of them be pissed doesn't faze me just one of the perks of being the Alpha. We have to keep Danny, Landon and this pack safe no matter the cost!

Brendon's P.O.V.

Oh no he didn't. The Alpha just told everyone about Danny and Landon and called her to the stage. Landon is going to catch hell over this. Now he is telling everyone about the threat and he is phrasing it so everyone knows that Danny is being threatened more so than the pack. I thought we decided this morning that we were keeping that quiet?

Danny's P.O.V.

Yes just another boring pack meeting so ear buds in, IPod on. I was just listening to my music and minding my own business when my mother begins to elbow me in the ribs. I look over at her and she pointed to the stage and elbowed me again. Does she not realize that doesn't feel all that great? I take out my left ear bud just in time to hear the alpha announce that Landon and I were mates and I was to head to the stage. Don't panic Danny, keep it together. Oh God I feel like I am having a heart attack as I am making my way to the stage. I feel all 250 plus pack members watching me and I am praying I don't trip. I am glad that I took that quick trip to the restroom to freshen up before the pack meeting so I know my make-up and hair is okay but my new acquired confidence is nowhere to be found. I finally arrived to the stage, smiled to our pack, bowed my head to my Alpha and set beside Landon. I hate to admit being beside him made me calm down some but I still feel dizzy and my chest is hurting. Let's pray I don't throw up or have a heart attack. See this is why I would never make a good Luna. Landon is looking at me like I have two heads and I know he is thinking the same thing; she will never be a good Luna. I just came to a realization. Ever since I had my make over and Landon seemed to be interested in me I have not once considered that he would reject me but he has never told me that he was not going to reject me. Neither of us had officially accepted the other as mates we had just agreed to the six week plan. I don't know why but this causes pains to my chest that are sharp and very uncomfortable. I realize that I am uncertain and scared. I was caught up in my thoughts so I heard bits and pieces about a threat and the pack looking out for me but I am really having an ADD moment because the next thing I hear is a loud "meeting adjourned". I leaned over and whispered in Landon's ear "we need to talk in private and I mean NOW!" What was he thinking letting his Dad make the announcement? Man this was one more complication in my life I didn't need. I look different, my fighting skills have made me more confident but I still have some of those nerdy, insecure feelings left over from the "old" me.

Landon's P.O.V.

Danny looks so pale and insecure I just want to grab her and hold her in my arms. Instead I grab her hand and lead her to my room so we could talk. Neither of us said a word to each other all the way to my room. When we got to my room I closed and locked the door, when I turned around she was sitting on my bed with her hands in her head. Okay how do I even begin to start this? "Danny what can I say? What do you want to talk to me about? Just tell me what is going on but please don't cry. You know that for the next six weeks we are in this together. "I told her in a tone that I hoped was soothing and comforting. "Landon how could you let your Dad make the announcement?" she asked me sounding so sad, her head still in her face. "Danny he did that on his own, I knew nothing about it. I was just as shocked as you. I am so sorry he did that to us. I mean we have not even officially accepted each other for Lords sake. I am sorry Danny but I didn't do this to you our Alpha did!" I told her. She was so beautiful as she looked up at me, her eyes red, face tear stained and just smiled at me. Phew, she believed me. "Landon I need you to tell me the truth. I mean it, no lying, why am I unsafe. What is going on? I heard what the Alpha, Beta and Dad said and it all pointed to me. What is going on?" she asked in a low, scared sounding voice. I thought about lying just to keep her from worrying but she needed to know. I know she has been training but I just don't want her getting over confident because that is how people get hurt but I know she deserves to know the truth. I brought over the box, took out the contents and let her read and see exactly what was going on. She stared at the picture of us and smiled like she was remembering some of those good times. She looked shocked when she read the letter and when she saw the other pictures she looked scared to death. "Landon how could someone take these pictures without me knowing it? Look I am alone, I am naked and I am hardly dressed in my bathroom!" she asked me in a very nervous tone. "Danny to be honest I don't know, I don't like it and I think we need to be more cautious and alert. Someone wants our pack and it looks like they will do anything to get it. Do you understand? I also want you to spend less time alone. You should be doing your night running with a partner ok?" I said. "Landon I kicked your ass yesterday I can fend for myself for goodness sakes I am an Enforcers daughter. I don't need body guards and protectors all around me!" she said in a loud voice. Damn it, this was exactly what I was scared of. She has gotten all cocky and over confident and that leaves her open and vulnerable. I don't even know what to say. "Baby just please promise me that you will be careful and alert ALL the time, okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded and went back to looking at the pictures. I could tell the one of her in the shower really bothered her. I know that she is innocent and someone seeing her naked had to be embarrassing and scary for her. She just but the pictures back into the envelope and the picture frame and envelope back in the box. "Thanks for telling me the truth Landon. I will see you in the lot in the morning and then you pick me up after for training?" I agreed and walked her out, told her goodnight and watched her get in her car and drive off into the night. I went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. I laid awake for hours trying to figure out who could get this close, who had been watching us for years, who wanted our pack to fall so bad and who in the hell is this Aiden and is really a coincidence that he shows up now of all times?

John P.O.V.

I know that Landon had told Danny everything. The alpha all but let the cat out of the bag and my baby girl is far from stupid. I also know that Landon feared for her safety and wouldn't lie to her. The drawback is since I have been training Danny she has gotten confident which is great but could also hurt you in a situation such as this. If she does not pay attention thinking that no one could get to her or hurt her she is leaving herself vulnerable to an attack. I guess I will attempt to speak with her about it when she comes in and even if she doesn't like it 'we' are sticking to the plan we will just have to be more incognito. She is pulling up now. Well, I attempted to talk with her but as expected she thinks she has it all under control and everything will be fine so me and the guys will just have to pay more attention and pray that she stays alert.

Unknown P.O.V.

Danielle has made it home and has come up to her room. She has not even noticed that I am perched here in the tree next to her window. She came in threw her book bag beside her desk and sat on her bed. She looks nervous and sad both are emotions I love to see on a woman's face. She flips through her phone for a minute maybe setting her alarm for school in the morning. This is a perfect picture so I snap the picture of her just looking down at the floor, you can see the anxiety and fear written all over her face. I like that! Okay she is going through her wardrobe getting her clothes for her shower. It is too bad she always undresses in her bathroom so I can never get a good shot but occasionally she leaves the door open after her shower to let the steam out and I get some sweet pictures of her then. Since she has begun to train her body is sexy beyond belief. Man what I would do to make her mine even if it was just for a night. Right now though I need to get some more pictures, some for me, some for the young alpha so I must focus. Holy hell she has stripped down to her bra and panties here in her room tonight so I snapped several pictures before she disappeared into her bathroom. One of the pictures she is facing me, it scared me, and I swear I thought she had spotted me for a second. Phew. Okay that was to close enough pictures for the day I need to get out of here.

**Super Quick Authors Note: You are at this point learning more about our characters and more will continue to come out. Hope you are intrigued. I want to clear up confusion I may sometimes shorten werewolf to wolf/wolves or refer to them as were/weres. Also this *symbol gives you a little special effect such as someone laughing, sighing, etc. Just my way of letting you know what is going on.**

***sigh* enough of the blah, blah let's get to the good stuff. Wolfhugs!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve: The Pack Meeting

Landon's P.O.V.

I am sitting in my chair on the stage next to my mother, Brandon beside me and Brendon beside his Dad. On the other side of my Mom was my Dad's seat and John sat beside him. It was finally five o'clock and Dad called the meeting to order. Dad spoke with the pack about being diligent, keeping an eye on anyone new around, anyone who appeared to be suspicious and as always be on the lookout for rogues. When he mentioned rogues I made a mental note that tomorrow we needed to know what pack Aiden came from because three packs attended our school. Our pack, The Saltwater Moon Pack, The Jaguar Pack which was a neighboring pack to the south and The Savannah River pack which was just to our north. If he did not belong to one of those packs then he was a rogue and they were bad news. 'Focus Landon and pay attention' my wolf scolded. My Dad went on to discuss some of the few financial issues that were actually discussed with the pack and it was voted that all the computers in the library would be upgraded. Then my Dad did the one thing that I never saw coming! "I am happy to announce that my son, Landon, your future alpha has finally found his mate. Would you all please make welcome my future daughter-in-law Miss Danielle Linkin as she makes her way to the stage!" said my Dad. Next thing I know there is a chair placed between me and Brandon and Danny is making her way to the stage and lets just say if looks could kill I would be a dead man. She smiled at the pack, bowed her head to my father and took a seat next to me. I could hear her heart beating so fast I thought she would have a heart attack. "Saltwater Moon Pack Protectors and members I would like you all to acknowledge and remember that Danny is your future Luna and I expect her to be looked after and protected just as we are. So please alert John or any of our protectors if you see anything that could harm Danny or seems out of place." Dad said in his alpha tone. I am thinking way to go Dad, so much for not telling her. He made that long speech she is going to put together that something isn't right. She is also going to kick my rear end for Dad putting our business out there. She has not even accepted me as her mate and Dad already announced it like it was set in stone. Man I am going to catch hell after this meeting. The meeting rattled on the Beta saying what he needed to, John advised everyone on security of the pack and Mom told everyone about upcoming events that involved the women and children. I will be honest after Dad's little stunt I missed almost everything else that had been said. Next thing I heard was a loud voice sound out "meeting adjourned". Then I heard those dreaded words whispered in my ear "we need to talk in private, NOW!" my mate was not happy.

Alpha Richard P.O.V.

I know that Landon and Danny were going to be upset but the pack needed to know they were true mates even if they ended up rejecting each other. Let's face it the way they had been acting towards each other one of them rejecting the other was a real possibility. I also know that my Beta and my Enforcer are both going to be pissed because I all but spelled it out that there was a threat and I phrased it so anyone with half a brain could see that unknown threat was to Danny. Oh well let all of them be pissed doesn't faze me just one of the perks of being the Alpha. We have to keep Danny, Landon and this pack safe no matter the cost!

Brendon's P.O.V.

Oh no he didn't. The Alpha just told everyone about Danny and Landon and called her to the stage. Landon is going to catch hell over this. Now he is telling everyone about the threat and he is phrasing it so everyone knows that Danny is being threatened more so than the pack. I thought we decided this morning that we were keeping that quiet?

Danny's P.O.V.

Yes just another boring pack meeting so ear buds in, IPod on. I was just listening to my music and minding my own business when my mother begins to elbow me in the ribs. I look over at her and she pointed to the stage and elbowed me again. Does she not realize that doesn't feel all that great? I take out my left ear bud just in time to hear the alpha announce that Landon and I were mates and I was to head to the stage. Don't panic Danny, keep it together. Oh God I feel like I am having a heart attack as I am making my way to the stage. I feel all 250 plus pack members watching me and I am praying I don't trip. I am glad that I took that quick trip to the restroom to freshen up before the pack meeting so I know my make-up and hair is okay but my new acquired confidence is nowhere to be found. I finally arrived to the stage, smiled to our pack, bowed my head to my Alpha and set beside Landon. I hate to admit being beside him made me calm down some but I still feel dizzy and my chest is hurting. Let's pray I don't throw up or have a heart attack. See this is why I would never make a good Luna. Landon is looking at me like I have two heads and I know he is thinking the same thing; she will never be a good Luna. I just came to a realization. Ever since I had my make over and Landon seemed to be interested in me I have not once considered that he would reject me but he has never told me that he was not going to reject me. Neither of us had officially accepted the other as mates we had just agreed to the six week plan. I don't know why but this causes pains to my chest that are sharp and very uncomfortable. I realize that I am uncertain and scared. I was caught up in my thoughts so I heard bits and pieces about a threat and the pack looking out for me but I am really having an ADD moment because the next thing I hear is a loud "meeting adjourned". I leaned over and whispered in Landon's ear "we need to talk in private and I mean NOW!" What was he thinking letting his Dad make the announcement? Man this was one more complication in my life I didn't need. I look different, my fighting skills have made me more confident but I still have some of those nerdy, insecure feelings left over from the "old" me.

Landon's P.O.V.

Danny looks so pale and insecure I just want to grab her and hold her in my arms. Instead I grab her hand and lead her to my room so we could talk. Neither of us said a word to each other all the way to my room. When we got to my room I closed and locked the door, when I turned around she was sitting on my bed with her hands in her head. Okay how do I even begin to start this? "Danny what can I say? What do you want to talk to me about? Just tell me what is going on but please don't cry. You know that for the next six weeks we are in this together. "I told her in a tone that I hoped was soothing and comforting. "Landon how could you let your Dad make the announcement?" she asked me sounding so sad, her head still in her face. "Danny he did that on his own, I knew nothing about it. I was just as shocked as you. I am so sorry he did that to us. I mean we have not even officially accepted each other for Lords sake. I am sorry Danny but I didn't do this to you our Alpha did!" I told her. She was so beautiful as she looked up at me, her eyes red, face tear stained and just smiled at me. Phew, she believed me. "Landon I need you to tell me the truth. I mean it, no lying, why am I unsafe. What is going on? I heard what the Alpha, Beta and Dad said and it all pointed to me. What is going on?" she asked in a low, scared sounding voice. I thought about lying just to keep her from worrying but she needed to know. I know she has been training but I just don't want her getting over confident because that is how people get hurt but I know she deserves to know the truth. I brought over the box, took out the contents and let her read and see exactly what was going on. She stared at the picture of us and smiled like she was remembering some of those good times. She looked shocked when she read the letter and when she saw the other pictures she looked scared to death. "Landon how could someone take these pictures without me knowing it? Look I am alone, I am naked and I am hardly dressed in my bathroom!" she asked me in a very nervous tone. "Danny to be honest I don't know, I don't like it and I think we need to be more cautious and alert. Someone wants our pack and it looks like they will do anything to get it. Do you understand? I also want you to spend less time alone. You should be doing your night running with a partner ok?" I said. "Landon I kicked your ass yesterday I can fend for myself for goodness sakes I am an Enforcers daughter. I don't need body guards and protectors all around me!" she said in a loud voice. Damn it, this was exactly what I was scared of. She has gotten all cocky and over confident and that leaves her open and vulnerable. I don't even know what to say. "Baby just please promise me that you will be careful and alert ALL the time, okay?" I asked. She smiled and nodded and went back to looking at the pictures. I could tell the one of her in the shower really bothered her. I know that she is innocent and someone seeing her naked had to be embarrassing and scary for her. She just but the pictures back into the envelope and the picture frame and envelope back in the box. "Thanks for telling me the truth Landon. I will see you in the lot in the morning and then you pick me up after for training?" I agreed and walked her out, told her goodnight and watched her get in her car and drive off into the night. I went upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. I laid awake for hours trying to figure out who could get this close, who had been watching us for years, who wanted our pack to fall so bad and who in the hell is this Aiden and is really a coincidence that he shows up now of all times?

John P.O.V.

I know that Landon had told Danny everything. The alpha all but let the cat out of the bag and my baby girl is far from stupid. I also know that Landon feared for her safety and wouldn't lie to her. The drawback is since I have been training Danny she has gotten confident which is great but could also hurt you in a situation such as this. If she does not pay attention thinking that no one could get to her or hurt her she is leaving herself vulnerable to an attack. I guess I will attempt to speak with her about it when she comes in and even if she doesn't like it 'we' are sticking to the plan we will just have to be more incognito. She is pulling up now. Well, I attempted to talk with her but as expected she thinks she has it all under control and everything will be fine so me and the guys will just have to pay more attention and pray that she stays alert.

Unknown P.O.V.

Danielle has made it home and has come up to her room. She has not even noticed that I am perched here in the tree next to her window. She came in threw her book bag beside her desk and sat on her bed. She looks nervous and sad both are emotions I love to see on a woman's face. She flips through her phone for a minute maybe setting her alarm for school in the morning. This is a perfect picture so I snap the picture of her just looking down at the floor, you can see the anxiety and fear written all over her face. I like that! Okay she is going through her wardrobe getting her clothes for her shower. It is too bad she always undresses in her bathroom so I can never get a good shot but occasionally she leaves the door open after her shower to let the steam out and I get some sweet pictures of her then. Since she has begun to train her body is sexy beyond belief. Man what I would do to make her mine even if it was just for a night. Right now though I need to get some more pictures, some for me, some for the young alpha so I must focus. Holy hell she has stripped down to her bra and panties here in her room tonight so I snapped several pictures before she disappeared into her bathroom. One of the pictures she is facing me, it scared me, and I swear I thought she had spotted me for a second. Phew. Okay that was to close enough pictures for the day I need to get out of here.

**Super Quick Authors Note: You are at this point learning more about our characters and more will continue to come out. Hope you are intrigued. I want to clear up confusion I may sometimes shorten werewolf to wolf/wolves or refer to them as were/weres. Also this *symbol gives you a little special effect such as someone laughing, sighing, etc. Just my way of letting you know what is going on.**

***sigh* enough of the blah, blah let's get to the good stuff. Wolfhugs!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Bringing the Old Folks in on the NEW information, this should be fun!

Brendon's P.O.V.

Landon asked me to make the phone calls that needed to be made because he needed to speak with Aiden about his living situation and he had Danny going through the "Book of Marks" attempting to find the Protectors symbol so we could have it open and ready to show, read or whatever it took to convince our fathers. My first call was to the Alpha. I told him where we were, who was here and that we had some pertinent time sensitive issues we needed to discuss. He agreed to meet us in the study in fifteen minutes. He also informed me that he was currently with "his Beta" and "his enforcer" was in the car with him so we were just to "hang tight" until they arrived. Man that was stupid easy. Maybe this conversation will be this simple and easy but I highly doubt it.

Landon's P.O.V.

I had Brendon to get on the phone and get the old folks here as quickly as possible, I got Danny on finding the "Book of Marks" that I know is on the shelf somewhere in this room. I asked her to find the book and then find the Protectors mark and read over all the information about it as quickly as possible because we were going to need it during this meeting. While those two were busy helping me out I pulled Aiden to the side. I caught several things while he was telling his story that was bothering me. He left home and traveled across the country with only $600.00 so how was he eating, gas is not cheap and he was living in his car. There is no doubt in my mind he was my mates Protector and he would not be hungry and homeless. When I asked him about what was going on and he was very honest. He was parking his car at the park on the west side of town *not good* and he was conserving the little money he had left so he was only eating one meal a day, lunch at school. He was washing his clothes at the stream at the park and boiling water over a fire at night, cooling and bottling it. Oh hell no. Not happening I am telling you. My dad was going to fix this! "Landon everyone is on the way, eta is fifteen minutes and we are to "hang tight" bro!" Brendon yelled. Aiden and I walked back over and sat back down when Danny happily announced "Guys, I found the book, the mark and everything Aiden said is the truth though the book refers to the brother sister relationship more as an imprint than a mating!" Okay so we have that to back up Aiden's story we just needed him to tell his story again, we will throw in the info from the book and hopefully convince the old folks that Protectors were not just legends!

Alpha Richards P.O.V.

Brendon called a few minutes ago and he and Landon need to speak with me Brandon and John in the pack study as soon as possible. Brendon sounded excited and anxious so I told him we were on the way. I told John and Brandon about the call and they agree that it must be important. We have arrived and are walking into the study now so here we go. I open the office door to see Brendon, Danny and some young man I do not know sitting on one of the couches and Landon sitting at the desk with an old text open in front of him. Brandon, John and I look at each other and decide that we will take the other couch. The only problem was John was so big we didn't fit so I sat in the wingback beside the couch and waited for someone to speak.

Landon's P.O.V.

"Alpha, Beta, Enforcer I would like to introduce you to Aiden Summers. Aiden has just recently moved here and has quickly become a friend of ours. Aiden has brought some information to us that is strange, exciting, unbelievable but the truth. Elders this pertains to the threat to my mate and our back. I respectfully ask that you listen to Aiden's story in its entirety and then look over the text that I have here in front of me. By the way Dad we really need to organize the texts in this room it took Danny nearly twenty minutes to find this one book! Some of his story you are going to be familiar with but please do not interrupt him just let him get it all out then we can ask questions, look at the text, and discuss what he says and such. Is that okay with you Alpha?" I asked my dad in the respectful way was taught from the time we are young. Yes he is my father but he is also my Alpha. "Aiden, I am Alpha Richard, pleased to meet you. This is my Beta Brandon, Brendon's father and my Enforcer, Danny's father and I am sure you know I am Landon's father. We are more than happy to hear your story so please feel free to speak freely son. We will listen to your story and all go from there. I smell your anxiety and fear. Please do not fear us, as long as you are no threat you having nothing to fear. Please tell us your story young man, you have our attention." My father said calmly and soothingly as only and Alpha can do in a tense situation.

Aiden's P.O.V.

I must say that he is a very nice man. He is nothing like my old Alpha. He is respectful and sincere. I am feeling less like I am going to be sick and feel a little confidence rise so I know it is time to start talking. I tell them my story just as I told Landon, Brendon and Danny only I waited until after I told the story to remove my shirt. When they saw my birthmark they were all speechless. It was actually comical! The Alpha's mouth was literally open, the Beta's eyes were huge and the Enforcer had a look between excitement and fear. Landon then took control and began reading out of the text. When he was finished he held up the book and the hand drawn mark looked identical to mine. The Alpha inquired in more depth about my feelings for Danny and the pack. He questioned as to how I felt drawn to the town, Danny and the pack. The Enforcer questioned how I knew of the threat and how I felt. After explaining to the best of my ability they all seemed satisfied that I was sincere and being honest.

Brandon's P.O.V.

Holy shit a real life Protector here to protect Danny and help us protect our pack. I never in my wildest dreams though that anything like this would happen in my life and I am proud that my son and I got to witness this together. I am really proud that he and Landon took the time to listen to Aiden, research his story and come to us. They did great. They were showing us that the next generation of leaders was going to do a great job looking after our pack.

Landon's P.O.V.

While John and Brandon were speaking with Aiden I pulled my dad to the side and explained the eating and living situation with Aiden. My dad agreed that the future Luna's Protector would not be hungry and homeless that he would be moved into the pack house immediately but was not to be allowed to the restricted areas without supervision just like the other young wolves that lived in the pack house. I got Aiden's attention and told him this news. He was very teary eyed as he thanked me, my father and the elders. Danny had silent tears rolling down her face as she held on tightly to John.

John's P.O.V.

My baby girl was the daughter of an Enforcer who was learning how to fight better than any warrior in our pack, was the mate to the future alpha *who is like a son to me as his father and I have been best friends since grade school, sigh* and now has her very own Protector sent to her by the Moon Goddess herself. Right this minute life seemed good. Yes her mate issue was not sorted out and I know that could go either way, she was under threat as was my pack but with a Protector here it seemed like a good omen to me.

Luna Michelle P.O.V.

I was called up to the study by my husband over the intercom with instructions to "drop whatever I was doing and come immediately" in his alpha tone. I wonder who he thought he was speaking to. Yeah right! *humph* I walked into the study surprised at all the people, the talking, books spread out and the excitement I could feel in the air. My husband quickly brought me up to date on everything that had learned and what was going on. I had to hug Aiden, he was young and all alone, homeless and hungry the poor thing. Okay yes he was a Protector but he was also a kid and I am the pack momma! Richard wanted to have a pack meeting and induction ceremony this week so the pack was aware that we had a new member but details of him being a Protector would not be disclosed just that he would be an understudy with John, Landon, Brendon, Brandon and Richard. The pack would also be told that he was there friend from school which would explain his being around Danny a great deal. "Richard dear the only issue is that we have our monthly bi-pack bar-b-que this Friday. We don't need Mark's pack in our business so maybe we should do this tomorrow or wait until Sunday." I reminded Richard. Mark is my brother and Alpha of the Savannah River Pack, the pack about 60 miles to our North. Every month the Savannah River Pack came down on a Friday and we cooked out, played games, danced, had bone fires, drank and just generally socialized and had fun. Some of the S.R.P. left on Friday night, others stayed over and left on Saturday. Either way was fine with both packs. The only issue was that Richard did not trust my brother. In the past he had caught my brother in some lies, had to get him out of some bad business dealings and at one time had to threaten my brother near the point of challenging him for how some of his pack members were being treated. Richard refused to give me details but I heard rumors of abuse, incest and rape. I have to admit that my brother sometimes made me feel uncomfortable to the point that is why we have our meetings. I can see my family every single month without having to leave the safety and comfort of my pack. I can't explain it and it truly makes me feel guilty but I trust my instinct. Great Richard wants me to put together the induction ceremony by tomorrow evening at seven. Okay I excused myself and got on the phone with Sabrina, told her to head over in a hurry and she and I got on the phone tree and got to planning. By eleven p.m. we had it all put together right down to the catering, invites and logistics. *phew, go us*.

Aiden's P.O.V.

So it is almost midnight and I have said goodbye to my steward, this made me and my wolf unhappy but I am here in my new bedroom on a real bed. John took me to pick up my car and Landon and Brendon helped me get all my belongings in, assigned me a room and a parking space and showed me around the house as well as the restricted areas. My bedroom even had cable TV and the Luna said the kitchen was open twenty four hours a day and that this was my home now too and to think of it that way. Wow!

Landon's P.O.V.

Here it is midnight, I am exhausted but I hate to tell my mate goodbye. I hug her and Mrs. Sabrina bye and shake John's hand begging him to keep her safe. He assures me that he will and she tells me she will meet me and "the boys" at the lot in the morning. I hate to see her go but I really want a shower and to get into the bed. It was a long and emotional day and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Unknown P.O.V.

I did not think that the Linkin's were ever going to get home tonight. It was after midnight before they arrived home. I had been sitting in the woods outside of their home since nine o'clock and I am irritable and pissy. They hurriedly go in the house, all three of them looking tired. I could hear them locking up and see them turning lights off as they go. I quickly hurry to my tree and get up to my spot before Danielle makes it her room so that she doesn't hear me. She looks ready to crash. I get my camera ready to take some shots. She is really tired tonight and that is my good fortune. She is so tired that she went to take her shower without taking clothes with her and she left the bathroom door open. I got rear pictures of her undressing in her restroom to get into the shower. When she came out with wet hair and a towel around her body, oh dear Lord I almost had a heart attack. I got a shot of her naked when she dropped her towel to put on her sleep wear. I did not get her lady bits in the picture as she moved just before I could snap the picture so her nightstand was covering her lady bits but yes I have a picture of her with wet hair, naked and it was so clear you could see water drops on her naked breasts. Oh how the future alpha is going to love this picture. I of course will be keeping a copy of all these for me as well. I need to go. I have to get these printed so that the future alpha gets them first thing in the morning. Okay I have made it home and printed the pictures, two copies of Danielle naked in her restroom and two of her wet hair and naked breasts in her bedroom. Now the letter.

_Dear Future Alpha,_

_Your mate and potential future Luna is one beautiful woman. I feel so honored that I have seen more of her body than you have. It is a shame that she is going to reject you and that she will belong to me as will your pack whether they want to be mine or not. After seeing your mate in all her naked glory I will be honest I am unsure if I can wait six weeks to take her virginity, mark her and make her all mine. She is a spitfire and that is my type of lady. I know that she will put up a struggle and that makes it all the more exciting. I know that you are questioning as to if I have seen "all" of her, so please risk embarrassing her and ask her does she wax at home or go to the spa. That should tell you all you need to know. Soon future alpha soon. I promised you six weeks and that still stands. I will inform you if or when I change my mind about the time frame._

_Good Luck!_

I put the pictures in the letter, folded the letter and put them in a sealed envelope. I made sure that I wore my gloves so no fingerprints. I called my delivery boy, which I paid generously to deliver and keep his mouth shut, to make sure that the envelope was left on the windshield of Landon's car so he would get it first thing in the morning before school. My delivery boy charged me an extra $500.00 because he had to get into the Alphas parking garage but it was worth it. The shit is really going to hit the fan tomorrow. I should feel terrible but I have wanted Danielle to be mine ever since she was a little girl and mate or not mate she will be mine. I have also wanted control of the Saltwater Moon Pack for several years now and after I take the future Luna as my mate taking the pack will be like taking candy from a baby…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: I am going to kill this asshole, I just have to find him first!

Landon's P.O.V.

Today should be a busy day. With school, going to try to train with Danny for a little while after school and the pack meeting and Aiden's induction we should be busy until late tonight. That's ok, I wouldn't give up a minute of time with Danny even it is school or training and I want my mate Protector inducted into the pact ASAP as that makes me feel a little more secure and Brendon and I have gotten close to Aiden rather quickly; however, if he and Brendon don't get their asses out here I am going to get in the car and leave without them. Finally here they come. "Brendon let's just drive mine and you and Aiden can drive it home I will ride with Danny to train, that work bro?" I asked Brendon. "Yup that'll do pig that'll do *laughing so hard*." Brendon replies. "He's a wolf genius not a pig Brendon!" Aiden replied also laughing his ass off. Well, I am surrounded by comedians today just great. I go to get in the car and notice an envelope under my wiper blade so I grab it and hop in the car. Brendon rides shotgun and Aiden is in the back. I crank up the car and rip open the letter just addressed to _**Landon **_as Brendon plays with the stereo system. I find a letter with pictures. I toss the pictures on the console not bothering to look while I read the letter. Jesus another one of those letters. I read the letter and am growling and can't help it. Then I hear Brendon gasp and look and see him looking at the pictures and he is growling looking like he is about to lose his shit. I throw the letter to the back to Aiden and snatch the pictures from Brendon. I look at the first picture and it is Danny facing away from the camera, in her bathroom completely nude. I growl and go to the next picture when I see it I open my car door and vomit right there in the garage. I can hear Brendon and Aiden growling and talking in the background but all I can think is who would violate my mate like this. Jesus it is a fucking picture of her completely naked in her bedroom. That bastard had to be close to get this picture, oh hell, he has seen all of her the letter mentions that she is waxed. Oh Jesus I vomit again. I have to ask her just to make sure he is not bluffing but looking at the pictures my guess is he is not. The letter also sounds a lot like he isn't above rape. I am about to lose my shit, I throw the pictures in the passenger sit and hop out of the car for a second I need some air. I hear Brendon tell Aiden not to look at the pictures but tells him what they are. "Landon get in the damn car and let's get to school, who knows if this bastard is still around. We need to make sure we beat Danny there!" yells Aiden. I jump in the car and show the boys why I chose the car I did. Pure American Muscle! We hauled ass and made it there in record time. Brendon called Danny on the way and told her to finish getting ready, to drive straight to school, not to stop and keep checking her rearview like John had taught her. While Brendon is talking to Danny Aiden is on my cell explaining things to John. Thankfully John has not left and he is going to follow Danny but without her knowing it fearing that it will scare her more. Aiden told him that when we go in school that we will leave the letter and the pictures on the console. John and Brandon both have a spare key to all the pack cars so Aiden tells him I want him to get the letter and pictures and take them straight to my dad and Brandon. We have got to work faster, he is getting closer. John tells Aiden that Danny is already in the car and less than a block away. They hang up and Aiden relays the info to me. The lot is fairly empty as it is almost thirty minutes until school starts and we usually get here twenty minutes early at the most. Here is Danny pulling in now. Damn she is pretty but she looks worried. I can't lie to her; the damn mate bond want let me. She gets out and walks over keeping her eyes locked on mine. I notice her hair is just her normal bob and she has on skinny jeans, knee high heeled brown leather boots, a plaid button up shirt and a brown belt. Three of the shirt buttons are unbuttoned so it is the peek a boo effect and paired with the tight jeans she has managed to pull off sexy AGAIN. "Landon I am scared, what's going on? Brendon's phone car about gave me a heart attack. Tell me, you promised no more lies or secrets part of our six week plan." She says softly. Aiden and Brendon step away, well Brendon pulls Aiden away. Aiden's wolf obviously doesn't want to be very far from Danny but Brendon manages to get him about twenty five feet away so Danny and I have a semblance of privacy. "Doll I got a letter and some pictures. Please stay calm we will keep you safe. The letter also has a personal question and I would never embarrass you but my wolf has to know the answer, you will see, here." I said as I handed her the envelope. She reads the letter and tears roll down her face, she then looks at the picture and begins to shake and I catch her before she falls to the ground. "You shouldn't have seen me like this. You should have seen me like this when we mated not this way. It is sick and perverted. It is not fair Landon. I am so embarrassed and scared. Oh God he was close. I mean really close this was last night. At home Landon the answer is at home." She quietly whispers to me as the tears continue to roll down her face and I hold her in my arms. Oh God he has seen her naked. He was close. I am growling I can't make my wolf shut up. "Doll you want to go home, the pack house or school?" I asked her. "We don't show weakness, I have all three of you with me, we go to school. Landon you need to get this stuff to my dad with the other stuff." She says in her sassy voice. That's my girl don't let this bastard beat you down like I used to keep your head up I think to myself. "Already taken care of doll!" said Brendon as he walks up and wraps her in his arms. She turns red. Aiden hugs her next and whispers something about neither he nor Brendon saw anything but the letter and that we will all keep her safe. It was a white lie but he knew the truth would hurt her worse so the little white lie was protecting her so…..that kinda is his job. The boys and I begin to tease and play with Danny to lighten the mood and cheer her up. We are playing and roughhousing as others fill in the parking lot and before we know it the school bell as rang. My wolf is growling and not happy but she has every class with Aiden and lunch with all three of us. Aiden assured me earlier that if anything happens he can and will keep her safe AND get her to me. That is what he was born to do. It does give me some peace knowing he would die to keep her safe. As I go to enter the school I see John pull up beside my car and we make eye contact. Okay let's get through the day. After school though we will meet with the old folks and I am sure some new rules may be put into place but with Danny and her stubborn ass she may just refuse. Damn hard to have an unmarked, unaccepted mate. This mating shit is going to kill me before it is all said and done.

Danny's P.O.V.

My cell is ringing and I grab it seeing that it is Brendon. What does he want this time of morning? I am just starting to get dressed, no make-up and no breakfast what could he want? Okay I am scared now. He didn't give me any info other than to hurry up and get ready, go straight to the car, get in and lock the doors, make sure I have my cell, come straight to them at the lot and check my rear view like my dad taught me. Okay something has happened and they want to make sure I am locked in the car and no one is following me. I know my Mom is with the Luna and am unsure if Dad has left but if something has happened one of my boys has already contacted dad anyway so I hurried up and did my hair and make-up, ran down the stairs, no breakfast and did exactly what Brendon said. When I pull up they are all three huddled around the hood. Aiden's wolf is close to the surface, Brendon looks like he is going to kill someone and Landon's wolf is close because his eyes are brown but he looks so pale like when you have the stomach flu. It must be bad. I asked Landon and noticed Brendon dragging Aiden away so we can talk in private. I read the letter and begin to cry. It sounds like this guy would like to rape me and would enjoy me fighting him while he stole my virginity and then my pack. He also has seen me naked and knows that I wax. That is so personal. That is something a mate should find out when you mate not from someone stalking you. The pictures, how, why, how, when? This person has seen me in my own home naked. Now Landon has seen me naked. Why Moon Goddess? I have always vowed to be modest and to save my virginity for my mate when we fully mate. Now my mate has seen me naked, he knows I shave myself, this is a sacred as my virginity. Please Moon Goddess don't let anyone other than my mate take that from me. I know Landon is waiting on me to speak and he wants me to answer the question in the letter about me waxing, what do I say, I have to tell him so I hung my head and softly say "You shouldn't have seen me like this. You should have seen me like this when we mated not this way. It is sick and perverted. It is not fair Landon. I am so embarrassed and scared. Oh God he was close. I mean really close this was last night. At home Landon the answer is at home." My mate held me as I feel like I am going to fall but my wolf perks her head up and demands that I step up. 'Okay let's pull our shit together here girl' purrs my wolf. 'Head high you got three guys with you who love you and three high ranking bad ass men at home camp preparing to kick ass' says my inner badass wolf. So me and the boys hug and then play and rough house until class. "Doll me and you are going to train for a little while this evening and we are going in your car and the boys will take mine home. I will be there, some recruits training and your dad so all will be well. Training together sound good?" Landon asked. I nodded yes, training will help keep my mind off things and I will get to beat up on Landon some so it will be fun. Me and my wolf purr at the thought and head into school.

John's P.O.V.

I didn't open the envelope until I got to the office where Richard and Brandon were already waiting. We all sat around Richards desk as I opened the envelope and put it name side up on the desk. I handed the letter to Richard, as alpha it is his right even if she is my baby, and he read it out loud. All three of us were shaking and growling when Brandon flipped the two pictures over on the desk I lost it and shifted right there in the Alphas office. Someone had gotten close to my baby girl naked and was all but threating to "steal" her virginity and take our pack. He was threatening my little girl, my alpha, my family, my whole damn pack. Hell no, I want blood! I look at Brandon and he is barely in control and poor Richard is shaking and growling and trying to calm all three of us down when boom Brandon loses it and shifts too. All of a sudden the office door slings open and there stands my wife and the Luna being growled at by two fully shifted wolves and a growling alpha on the verge of shifting. We stop growling when we recognize who they are. They walk to the desk and they both start yelling and having fits when they see the pictures and read the letter. Richard managed to tell Michelle that it was found on Landon's wind shield. Finally Luna yells it was on his wind shield we can check the garage security feed from last night. Whoever put it there will be on film. Bingo that was enough that Brandon and I both shift back and Richard throw us both some shorts. In his sweetest alpha voice he tells the ladies to go plan the party and let us plan our thing and they leave. Okay now we get to work on catching this son of a bitch because I am going to kill him, we just have to catch him first!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Life As We Know It…..

**Time Skip Last Bell of the Day has Just Rang**

Aiden's P.O.V.

The final bell has rang and I can fell that Danny is nervous. She has pretended all day that she is brave and unconcerned but she just doesn't want to appear weak in our eyes. Landon received a call from Alpha Richard at lunchtime. Landon is going to take Danny to the training center to train for an hour or so, John will be there as well as twenty recruits. Brendon and I are going to take Landon's car back to the pack house and see if anyone has found out any information while we have been at school today and we are all going to put our heads together and try to come up with some plans and strategies that limit the time that Danny is alone" without her realizing this. If Danny thinks that we are 'hovering' or 'suggesting' that she cannot defend herself she will be royally pissed and we do not need that right now! Danny and I have made it to her car on which Landon is leaned up on the hood and Brendon is leaned against the door. "Hey doll!" says Brendon. "Hey you." Landon smirks. Danny speaks to both of the boys while throwing her book bag and purse in the trunk. "Baby Girl you ready for us to go so I can kick your behind?" Landon asks Danny. "YUP, I sure am just like last time!" Danny replies sarcastically and all four of us crack up. Landon tells Brendon that they are going to train for an hour, go to Danny's house so she can shower and change and then they are coming to the pack house. We guys already knew this so I am assuming he said this for Danny's benefit. I hope he knows that hiding things from Danny is going to blow up in his face if he is not careful! Brendon and I get in Landon car and begin to ease home. "Brendon you drive like my Great-Grandma bro, what's your deal?" I asked. "Landon will kill me and you if there is even a scratch on this car when he gets home, so we are taking NO chances!" he states in a fearful tone. The reminder of the ride home was actually quiet amusing as I know we never went over 50 mph the entire time. *sigh*

Landon's P.o.V.

Okay so school is out and Brendon and I have rushed to beat Danny and Aiden to her car. This afternoon I am going to make sure to keep her occupied and safe, make sure that people that can protect her are around, hopefully without her realizing this. I spoke with my dad earlier and all of us have a plan we are just leaving little bits out that Danny really doesn't need to know at this point. "Hey you." I smirk at her when she walks up. She throws her book bag and her purse in the trunk and comes walking back to the front of the car. . "Baby Girl you ready for us to go so I can kick your behind?" I asked her. "YUP, I sure am just like last time!" Danny replies sarcastically and all four of us crack up. *laughing so hard* I give Brendon the spill about our plans, like he doesn't already know, for Danny's benefit and Brendon and Aiden drive off in my baby. I swear if there is one single scratch on her I am going to beat him black and blue, if there is a dent on her I am going to beat him half to death and Aiden to for not doing something! Danny tosses me the keys, surprise, climbs in the passenger seat and just looks at me. I jump in the driver's seat and fire her up. Wow this baby purrs like a kitten I think while I adjust the seat and all three mirrors. When I look at Danny she is glaring at me. "What?" I ask. "This is MY car Landon could you refrain from adjusting everything on and in my car please?" she replies in her sassy tone. "Yes Mam I will try put I need to see to drive and if my knees are touching the steering wheel that may be unsafe." I reply back in a girly voice. We laugh and she turns on the radio blaring Crying by Aerosmith. Hmmm her taste in music isn't as bad as I had originally thought I laugh to myself. We buckle up I put her in first and head out of the parking lot. I try so hard to be a good boy but this is a bad ass car and I have to see what she can do. I am a gearhead it's in my DNA! I pull out and squeal the tires in first, second and third gear much to Danny's dismay. Hell yeah this car good keep up with mine or possibly top it. I could probably play around under the hood a little and make this baby way under a ten second car. What in the hell am I thinking Danny doesn't need a supped up car that is going to get herself killed in. Oh lord I slow down to sixty mph, I sure don't want to wreck and kill her. She sure does have a sweet ride though. We laugh and chat about nothing at all. We have finally made it to the training center. Danny reaches in the glove box and presses a button and I see the trunk pop open. I shut the car off and we get out. She grabs her black training bag out of the trunk. "Babe why don't you have a locker here?" I ask her. "I take my stuff home and wash it every day and I work out at home as much as here so I just keep it all in my bag." She says. Okay whatever makes sense to her I suppose. We head in and then split and go two different directions. She heads to the girls locker room and I catch John's eye as I head into the boys locker room. I know that John checked the girl's locker room when he heard us pull up and I know that he will keep an eye on the door to assure no one goes in. Strategy all part of the strategy that Danny doesn't need to know about.

Alpha Richard's P.O.V.

We have accomplished very little today Brandon, John and I decided that we are going to keep this just between us, the boys, the women and Danny right now. Some of the pack warriors will be guarding Danny, Luna and Brandon and John's wives more closely because they are aware, as the pack is aware, that there is a potential threat they just do not know the specifics. Today we did use our best tracker, which so happens to be our pack Beta to sniff *pun intended haha* around the Linkin house today for any clues. He caught a faint sent that neither John nor I caught. The send lead from the woods behind the house to a tree at beside the house. A tree that, I believe, could be climbed to peer in Danny's bedroom window if you were careful and quiet. This could explain the pictures but as Brandon got further up into the tree he lost the scent so he wants to rule that method out. I firmly express that at this point we are not ruling out anything. One thing is bothering the three of us. The scent is so weak that neither John nor I smell it but the person or wolf was just here last night. Why is the scent that weak already? Brandon says the scent is familiar but does not smell wolf to him. He says he knows the scent from somewhere but just can't place it. So now we are all even more puzzled than we were before we started. Landon is not going to be happy at this little set back. John is going to be at the training center this evening, 'training' some of his best recruits while Danny and Landon change. After they get done we are all going to have a quick session in my office that will include the wives and the boys, quick pack meeting and Aiden's induction. I must say that Michelle and Sabrina have really pulled this induction ceremony together quickly. They have the tents out, the back yard is fully decorated in lights, the tents have tables and everything is all girly and pretty. You know candles, linens, flowers and junk like that, crap men really don't care about but the women and girls of the pack love so whatever keeps them happy makes us happy. Oh Aiden and Brendon have just arrived home and with the help of them and Brandon we should be able to go over the video feed from the four cameras in and around the garage. We should be able to see who broke in and left the note. Aw there is the knock. "Come In Boys!" I yell. Brandon explains to the boys how to work the system and each one of us gets to a computer and begin scouring through video from last night.

Luna Michelle's P.O.V.

Poor Sabrina is worried sick over this mess and I am as well. We have some freak, stalker, idiot that could possibly be in our pack, stalking our sweet little Danny. The Danny that I used to babysit, change her diapers and have watched grow up. Many people do not know or have forgotten that Sabrina and I are from the same pack. Sabriana and I were best friends in high school; she practically lived with me at the pack house. My Dad was Alpha and my older brother was of course the future alpha (now current Alpha) of the Savannah River Pack. My father was having a huge party to celebrate mine and Sabrina's sixteenth birthdays (yes we have the same birthday and still celebrate it together every year as we have since we were six) and all neighboring packs were invited. What do you know? Richard and John both were eighteen came to our party searching for their mates. Bam that night Richard discovered me and John discovered Sabrina. So yes we moved from our pack and joined their pack which was scary for sixteen year old girls but we had each other. It has troubled us so greatly over the last four or five years to watch our children grow apart and neither would say why. Up until middle school they were thick as thieves, all four adults were nearly certain the Moon Goddess had destined them as mates. Then middle school hit and they became distant. At our "family" gatherings they would make small talk and were not rude to each other they just didn't appear to be friends anymore. Now of course we ALL know why, my stupid son! Okay so I rattle on ADD much, yes thank you, lol. I tell you how Sabrina and I pulled all this off in less than twenty four hours is beyond me. We did recruit Brennen to help us much to her dismay. Many people in our pack wonder why the Luna is not best friends with the Beta's wife and why she is best friends with the pack Enforcer's wife. Well, Sabrina and I being friends is part of the equation. The other part of this equation is that Brennen had a miscarriage after Brendon was born; I think he was around two at the time. It upset her and Brandon greatly to lose their pup but all wolves know that it is hard to conceive a second time and most wolves never to do. Brennen was determined to have another pup and she and Brandon kept trying. When Brendon was six years old they conceived again. She was so excited and come to find out they were going to have twin pups. Twin pups the first time mates conceived was not unheard of but the second time was more like a legend. Short story is that nearly half way into the pregnancy Brennen lost those pups too. She went into a deep depression that she and her wolf almost did not recover from. The result is now she is better as far as depression goes but she is not carefree, exuberant and outgoing like she was before the miscarriages. She was the ideal Beta's wife until the last miscarriage. I have to beg her to help me do anything that involves her being around and socializing with a group of more than ten or so people. She has panic attacks and just becomes too overwhelmed. So Sabrina has picked up a great deal of the slack and in all honesty performs most of the duties that are required of a beta's wife. Looking around I cannot believe it is so beautiful for Aiden's induction. The entire one acre back yard is filled with twinkle lights; we have four huge tents that hold forty, six seater, tables in each tent. Beautiful white table clothes with blue linen napkins, the centerpieces for the table are blue hydrangeas and we all decided that we would use the blue paisley print china that belonged to the pack and simple white glass cups and of course plain silver ware. *lmao so many people believing that silver hurts us, myth people* we have vanilla scented light blue candles on the table to match the dark and light blue paisley pattern on the china. In the yard we have the same light blue candles in sand placed in the backyard as well to mark the 'walkway'. It is gorgeous! We are all just having a good time, even Brennen, as this really is preparation for a mating ceremony, a wedding, a baby shower, hehe, you get the drift *smiling so big here*. Also this weekend is going to be our dual pack get together so Sabrina and I are just going to change the catering up from steak, potatoes, and salad to bar-b-que, baked beans and corn on the cob. Then replace the linen table where with a cheaper fabric table cloth, light blue paper napkins, dark blue Dixie plates and cups and light blue plastic silver ware. Then we will be set for that get together. The candles, tents, centerpieces, lights all will look lovely add a bond fire, some plastic chairs around the yard, a few benches and we have one of the prettiest dual pack bar-b-ques we have had in years! Richard just mind linked me that he would like to see Sabrina and I in the security room and that Brandon said to tell Brennen to just stay in the pack house or feel free to finish any last minute details I needed help with as there was security all around. Brennen being in an unusually happy mood said that she would stay out and attend to our catering staff to assure everything is correct, on time and then she would get ready hurriedly at the last minute. Sabrina and I rushed to the security room to find two very pissed off teenage boys who looked on the verge of shifting and two grown men who also looked angry but seemed unsure if they were more angry at the image on the screen all four of them were looking at or if they were more angry with the two boys. I begin to talk in a soothing tone as did Sabrina and we got the boys calmed down enough that the men's wolves settled down. "Okay now that everybody has calmed down what are we looking at here?" I questioned. "We are looking at the face of the young man who put the envelope on Landon's car at one thirteen this morning!" Brandon said in a very cold tone that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Sabrina and I both moved closer to the screen to get a good look when Sabrina gasped. Oh no, how is he involved in this mess? I grabbed my best friend and hugged her tight as tears fell down her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Pretending Tonight Because the Card House Will Begin To Fall Down Tomorrow!

John's P.O.V.

I called Richard and let him know that the kids were leaving and that I had already sent ten of our men to be surrounding my home in various locations from cars on the street to sites in the woods. Richard informed me that they had found who had delivered the envelope and that he would discuss it with me before the pack meeting but that it would not be discussed with Landon or Danny tonight. He informed me in his best Alpha tone that when we discussed the matter later that I would remain calm so that we could get through the pack meeting and induction ceremony and that first thing tomorrow we would begin to sort things out. Okay I am worried now. This means they have found something that I am not going to like and that Landon and Danny are not going to like either. He doesn't want Landon to know probably expecting him to go nuts and doesn't want Danny to know probably thinking she wouldn't be able to cope with the information and the induction ceremony. This cannot be good. I have my kakis and polo here at the center so I am showering and changing here and heading straight over to the pack house, I know that Sabrina was getting ready there with Michelle, like always, Landon was tending to Danny so all was covered. I am an Enforcer and few things cause me anxiety but an Alpha tone and a secret I am not going to like has me anxious to the point I am heading for the Pepto- Bismol in my office because my stomach is not feeling to great!

Danny's P.O.V.

Landon and I had fun training together today. With all that is going on I had no desire to beat him black and blue he is trying to protect me, even though I don't need him to protect me but whatever he is trying to be chivalrous so that is better than how things were so I will take it. We sparred a little, we ran a couple of miles, we did some weight lifting and yes he doubled my weight on everything, okay well maybe a little more than doubled it but who's counting. I just grabbed my bag and didn't shower because Landon is taking me home to get ready for the induction tonight and he will get ready when we get to the pack house. He told me that he needed to go tell my Dad we were leaving and to run and grab my bag. We are driving to my house and Landon is singing along to the radio and I am going over if I should straighten my hair so that my blunt wedge is very obvious or should I add some curls to give it bounce. My mother bought me a new dress earlier this week and I was wearing it tonight and I wanted my hair to suit the dress. Ok straight it is. Landon pulled my car straight into the garage and closed the door behind us. He unlocked the door and went in the house ahead of me. He always holds the door open for me to go through, what is going on? I am not stupid, he is checking to make sure no one is in the house. He walks in front of me all the way up to my room, checking various places such as the linen closet along the way. When he gets to my room he checks under my bed, in my closet and in my bathroom. Okay Landon enough geeze. "Okay sweetie, you get dressed, don't rush but we really need to be out of here in an hour tops. Okay?" Landon says. I just shake my head yes and he closes my bedroom door on the way out. I take a quick shower, wash and dry my hair. I decide to do my make-up first making sure that I did grey smoky eyes with black eyeliner tonight. Being bold hoping that Landon doesn't walk in, I noticed he didn't lock my bedroom door and with Landon you never know, I straightened my hair in only make pretty black lace panties and black strapless push-up bra. Okay my hair is bone straight and super shiny, it looks great. I throw on some silver hoop earrings that have black balls incorporated in the hoops, a combo of black and silver bangles and apply some clear lip-gloss over my lipstick to insure it will stay on longer. I go into my room and get my dress out of the closet. It is so cute but I admit it is intimidating. A month of ago I would have NEVER considered a dress like this much less bought it and actually wore it. Tonight I am going to 'own' it. I put it on and look in my full length mirror. Perfect! It is a black sleeveless dress that has a fitted bodice but has an empire waist so it flares just under the bust and the bottom from under the bust is sheer over the top. It is about three inches above my knee so a tad short but not slutty in the least. I put on strappy black sandals and with my black nails I look perfect from head to toe. Yes I took the time and painted my toe nails black just before I did my make-up, I want to look perfect and I do. I hope Landon thinks so. I honestly want him to think I am pretty and sexy. I want him to want me, HIM not just the bond. Man I really am such a girl. One minute I hate him for all he has done, the next I just want him to love and desire me. Can you say whiplash? "Landon come here!" I yell. I hear him running up the stairs like the house is on fire. Oh man I didn't think that he might think something is wrong. Oops well he will get a surprise I guess. My bedroom door flies open and he just stands in the door way looking all around the room for a threat. I wait….5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Bingo. His eyes land on me and he stops breathing, then I smell his arousal. The scent of Landon plus the sweet smell that filters into his scent when he is aroused is beyond yummy. "Baby you looking amazing, no beautiful, and gorgeous, there really are no words. Your legs look like they are a mile long, you are so pretty and baby please don't slap me or get upset but your boobs look awesome. Overall you are sexy as hell!" Landon says looking like he is about to drool and is barely blinking. I smile sweetly at him wondering how long he is going to stare at my boobs before he snaps out of it. Finally after an eternity I hear him mumble under his breath something about how is he supposed to fight his wolf, keep his hands off me and not die of blue balls? It takes all the will power I have not to laugh out loud but be I hear my wolf and she is in stitches. 'I told you he was going to want to mate us in that dress' she says smartly. Yeah Yeah I know I tell her, too bad that's not happening any time soon. "Baby we need to go." Landon reminds me. I grab my clutch off he bed and grab his arm to go down the stairs. I am an independent woman but when you are new at heels 4 inch strappy stilettoes and stairs equals a not so good combination so I will gladly let my mate escort me down the stairs. He locks the garage door exit on our way out and opens my door and helps me in the car. He opens the garage door, backs out and closes the garage door. When he sees that it latches closed he pulls on out and we set off to the pack house.

Landon's P.O.V.

God she is so pretty inside and out. I am liable to have to kill someone at the induction ceremony tonight but to see her looking like this I will gladly take the punishment. I leave her with our mothers to run upstairs to shower and dress. I wear my black dress pants and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and a few of the top buttons undone. I fix my hair in the messy look that she likes so much. Yup I look good enough to feel good standing beside my baby. It is funny how I think of her. A month ago I would not be thinking of Danny using adjectives like baby, doll, baby girl, and sweetie. I didn't hate Danny but the boys started teasing me in middle school about the alpha's son acting like a puppy following around the ugly little nerdy girl with pimples and braces. To me she was still pretty braces, pimples, glasses and all. After a few months of teasing from the boys I found myself teasing her and making fun of her to. I knew it was breaking her heart but the boys were encouraging me and making me feel like 'the man' so I continued. Over the next few years it got worse and worse until I was to the point I no longer felt guilty about it. Now I feel like shit. The Moon Goddess will have to work her magic to make Danny truly and honestly love me and want to be with me. Okay I have to get downstairs. Danny and I literally have eight minutes until we should be sitting together on stage waiting for the announcement (pack meeting) and the induction to begin. That part is all boring it is the after party that is great. Food, sweets usually a huge cake, and everyone over sixteen was allowed to drink but 'not to become intoxicated or punishments would be dispersed' so most of us boys stuck to several beers and the girls usually a glass of champagne or wine. Okay I grab Danny's hand, out the door we go and I help her up the stairs onto the stage and she sits prettily beside me. The announcement is made to the pack, a few reminders of upcoming events and then Dad formerly inducts Aiden into our pack. Aiden pledges his alliances and then the loud round of applause. Yeah now let's head outside to eat, drink, dance and party!

John's P.O.V.

Landon and Danny have not made it here yet so Richard and I go into the security room so that he can update me. Brendon assures us that he will mind link us when they arrive. Brandon storms into the room out of breath, we laugh, neither of us want an explanation from him on that one. They tell me about them and the boys reviewing the footage and they found the person and have a clear image. I of course express that I want to see it. Richard reminded me of his alpha orders AGAIN in his alpha voice. I am horrified when the picture is pulled up on the screen. The person who delivered the threatening letter and vulgar pictures of my daughter is none other than my youngest nephew. My brother, Jason, is also a member of our pact and one of our warriors. I was born first, two years before he came along; therefore I had the enforcer blood. I only have one child and obviously she is a female but the Moon Goddess always insures that the line continues so when my brother had a son he was born with the blood of enforcer and trains with me. He is good; he will be as good as me if not better. More than likely he, Chase my oldest nephew, will join my side as an enforcer of the pack by the end of the year. My youngest nephew, Blade, whom I am looking at on the computer screen is following his father's footsteps and is in training in my warrior program to be a pack warrior. Looks like if I let him live for this him becoming a warrior isn't going to be happening for him and I better not find out his father or brother are in any way involved in this. "Richard, Brandon how could my own flesh and blood betray me like this? Danny?" I asked in a deadly tone. "John we need to stay calm, remember the order and tomorrow the three of us get him in my office and we get to the bottom of this. Tonight you act like you know nothing and give nothing away to anyone especially Jason, Chase or Blade. Understand? We also do not speak of this tonight to Landon or Danny. We let them know AFTER we speak with Blade, Chase and Jason in that order. Guards will go pick them up at six in the morning before they have a chance to leave the house and will stay with them as we question them. Will that work? Can you do that?" Richard asked me. I pulled myself together and assured my alpha and beta that I could and would. Jesus my own flesh and blood, this is why I stress to my recruits you can trust NO ONE! Okay it is time so we left, all found our wives and made our way to the stage and sat in our assigned places. I admit, I nodded at the correct times, smiled and acted normal on the outside throughout the induction ceremony but on the inside I was mad as hell. Okay time to party and believe me I need a few good strong drinks. Tomorrow there will be hell to pay; I just had a bad feeling that we only had s small piece of the puzzle and that has pushed me from anxious to scared to death. It is hard for a tough guy like me to admit that he is scared, I am born to fight and show NO fear but when it concerns my mate or my baby girl I will admit I am terrified!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: The After Induction Party

Aiden's P.O.V.

I have told the boys that my wolf is antsy and I don't want anyone drinking too much tonight. I just have a bad feeling. I want all of us to be aware and alert. I am not sure if it is because we know about Blade or what. I know he is here I saw him earlier. The Luna, Mrs. Brennen and Mrs. Sabrina have outdone themselves on my behalf. The yard is little up with some kind of twinkling lights in all the trees, there are scented candles in these pretty jars placed in sand making a walk way of sorts and inside the tents. I am a boy so all I can tell you is wow it is pretty. What is really great though is when we all get there we are severed our meal which is a huge T bone steaks, cooked to order, loaded extra-large baked potatoes, a salad with anything you can imagine in it with a variety of homemade salad dressings and of course sweet tea. The dessert was the biggest cake I have ever seen but I won't even get into that, let's say I will have to run and extra mile or two tomorrow. After everyone is through with the meal the tables are cleared and I guess now we party? A D.J. begins to play and it is announced that the bar is open. Within fifteen minutes there are people laughing, dancing, drinking and socializing. I am approached by many people, there are so many it will take a while to keep names straight, and they really kept busy the entire night. I know that Danny is being watched after so I am trying not to stress and keeping my wolf semi-calm. I have already caught a glance of Danny dancing with Landon, Brendon and even Beta Brandon. After about an hour of partying some of the elderly couples in the pack begin to leave and the numbers begin to diminish. John pulls me off to the side to tell me to calm down that he has six of the pack warriors watching Danny incognito in addition to him, Alpha Richard, Beta Brandon, Landon and Brendon. She should be fine and we all want her to have a good time. She and Landon deserve a fun night as they will not be getting a date night soon and tomorrow is going to be ugly!

Landon's P.O.V.

Tonight is amazing. Everything is romantic and beautiful. I know that with the threat Danny and I will not have a chance to go out on dates for a while so I am going to make tonight special and treat it as a date. We are going to dance under these pretty lights, I am going to hold her hand and hopefully she will let me steal a kiss or two. Yeah I doubt it but a boy can dream. Here we are outside on the edge of the yard, the scent of vanilla in the air, hmm weird the candles are scented I guess *women*, Danny is in my arms and we are dancing. She is actually letting me hold her close. My wolf is purring. To be able to hold her like this, there are no words. After four of five more songs we head back over towards everyone else. Brendon asks Danny to dance and they do. My wolf isn't loving it but we noticed she didn't let him hold her as close as she does us. That has to be a good sign right? While they were dancing I got two beers, one for me, one for Brendon and I ordered a glass of Mascato for Danny. Now the three of us are sitting outside talking and just enjoying the beauty of the night. I am really surprised when the Beta comes and asks Danny if she would dance with him. She does which gives me and Brendon a moment alone. He and I just chat but I know he is hiding something from me. I don't like secrets and he knows that but I am not going to push. Oh here is my baby girl, she is so pretty tonight. "Danny do you want to walk on the beach for a few minutes?" I asked as sweetly as possible. The beach was only a short walk through the woods behind the pack house, maybe 200 yards or so. "Um yeah that sounds good but I need to let my Dad know because he wants to catch a ride with me because Mom is going to stay after for a while to help your Mom with the cleanup." She tells me. Perfect as she walks off to talk to her Dad I grab mine and tell him. He assures me that he and John will have people in the woods along the beach but they will be discrete and we will have privacy. He tells me to wait on Danny and then go grab another beer and wine to give him and John a small window to get people where they need to be. "Okay Landon my dad knows. He wants to leave in forty five minutes or an hour so you ready?" Danny asked me. I have to admit she looks like the old shy Danny. She is glancing from me to her feet, she is blushing and her voice is filled with uncertainty. 'She is scared we are going to reject her as much as we are scared she is going to reject us' my wolf whispered. "Doll lets go grab one more drink from the bar to take with us okay? Don't worry the moon is full so we will have plenty of light, I am a wolf and you kick ass so we can make sure you are protected and I will have you back to your dad in forty five minutes, deal?" I asked in a soothing tone, well, I hoped was a soothing tone. She smiled back at me and I noticed the light was back in her pretty eyes. I grabbed her hand and we walked hand in hand to the bar. I got me another beer and ordered her another glass of wine. Hand in hand, both of us talking about nothing at all made our way to the path at the edge of the yard. I held Danny's hand but was listening and on alert as we walked the 200 yard trail in the woods that lead to the beach. I noticed, Jesse, one of our warriors when we were about half way through the trail but Danny was chatting and thankfully didn't see him. Finally we made it to the beach and it was breath taking. Yup now I sound like a girl. Danny looked out and gasped. The moon had the beach lit up enough you could see easily and the waves were lapping gently against the shore. We both took off our shoes and left them at the edge of the path. "Danny do you remember when we were little our Mom's took us to Driftwood Beach at least three of four times a week when it was warm. We played in the sand and in the water while they sunbathed and then they would let us play on the playground that was at the top of the dunes. Can you remember us back then?" I asked sadly as we made our way down the beach the water washing over our feet. "Landon of course I remember those days. I have three pictures of us framed in my room from back then. You loved to push me in the swings, you were so sweet, my best friend. You loved me so much back then and I loved you just as much. I used to wish that we were mates do you remember that? So yes I remember everything. I also remember you gave me my first kiss over summer break between six and seventh grade a week before I got my braces. I was so in love with you *smiles*. I also remember a month into the seventh grade you begin to tease me just like your friends. You no longer took up for me, you joined in. You and your friends called me names, spilled food on me, pushed me into things, started rumors about me, and pushed me down and overall made me afraid to go to school. Do you realize I have not had a single friend since the eighth grade? I kept a few in the seventh grade but by the time we got to the eight grade y'all were so bad that people knew if they hung around me they would be collateral damage. So think it over…. this lasted from the seventh grade until a few weeks ago and we are juniors now, so that is over four years. Landon I remember everything. You have no idea how much it hurt, it still hurts. I never understood how we went from sharing our first kiss to you pushing me down and calling me ugly names. You got to enjoy middle school and high school so far. Me I never get invited to parties, I have never been on a date, never had a, um, real kiss, never went to a school dance or went out to the movies with friends. Why? No one likes me. Through all that Landon I wanted to hate you, I tried to hate you but I don't, I can't. Don't get me wrong this is not an I love you or an I accept you this is I am willing to put forth some effort and see what happens naturally if you are." Danny said as tears rolled down her sweet face. "Baby I remember most of that too. The first kiss I will never forget. I am so sorry. I am not worthy of your love. I am not deserving of a chance. You have a huge heart because most people in your shoes would have rejected me the first day they found out I was there mate. I promise that I will spend every day that we are together trying to make up for what I have done. I also vow that you will go to parties, go to movies with our friends, go to a school dance, you will have a real kisses and you will go on lots of dates just all with me!" I laugh. I stopped us and turned her to face me. "Baby Girl I am sorry from the bottom of my heart and could be no happier that the Moon Goddess chose you for me. I have been an idiot but you will see that we are meant for each other!" I told her quietly. To my surprise she leaned in and pecked me on my lips. My wolf was howling and I couldn't stand it. "Baby I just promised you a real kiss and this is about as a romantic setting as it gets. May I kiss you doll?" I asked trying my best not to smirk. She nodded yes and dropped her head to look at our feet. I know she is blushing. 'Why did you ask? She is our mate and we are the alpha here' my wolf asked sounding pissy. 'Do you not remember her kicking our ass the other day? We are trying to win her here not go caveman and have her reject us! Ha now who is the jackass?' I told my wolf sounding just as pissy as he did. I grabbed my Danny gently by the chin and raised her head until we made eye contact. Wow she is so short compared to me. I leaned down to her and gently brushed my lips to hers two or three times. I couldn't help it I grabbed her around her waist and pulled her body close to mine and began to kiss her. I kept asking permission for her to let me in but she wasn't. I had to come up with something so I slid my hands a little lower on her back just above her rear. It was enough that it caused her to gasp and when she did I stuck my tongue in her mouth. It took her a minute to get the hang of it but soon it was the most amazing kiss of my life. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. She had her hands in my hair and I had her pulled as close to my body as she could be. God I wanted her but I knew that pushing her would in turn push her away from me and as innocent as she was it would scare her. We agreed to go slow and that's what I intend to do. I slowed this kiss down and finally pulled away. She was looking at me with this expression that was like she was in awe. I kept her close to my body and just held her. I was trying to calm my body down by thinking of anything other than the way she smelled, felt and tasted. 'Do you see how beautiful she is with her lips swollen and red from our kisses? 'My wolf questioned. 'I do but remember we have to take it slow. I know you want to mark and mate her, so do I but you smell her innocence, you feel it, we have to go slow or I promise you we will lose her. I lost her once because I was stupid I will never lose her again' I gently scolded my wolf. "Danny was that good enough for your first kiss? I also think this should be considered as our first date. We have talked, hugged, cuddled and kissed in a romantic setting so I am classifying tonight as our first date. This is my best date ever and the best kiss I have ever experienced so thank you, Doll!" I said with sincerity. "I need to get you back to John before he comes to find me." I laugh. "Landon thank you for making this special, for taking it slow, for being honest and you are an amazing kisser. Thank you though for not pressuring me to do more. I am sure your wolf was pushing as much as mine was. I think your right though we better go find my dad!" she said to me, her eyes were shining so bright. We walked back to the path hand in hand. We put our shoes back on, went through the path and back to the party. I took Danny to John and pecked her on the cheek and bid her goodnight. She smiled and told me to call her in the morning so we could figure out times as we were told earlier that we were having a meeting in the morning. She knows me so well. I already intended to go talk to dad as soon as she left to see what time we were meeting, why and if I needed to go get Danny or if John would be bringing her. It is scary how much she knows about me and thanks to me being a complete dick I don't know the little things about her that I would like to. I really don't deserve her, I swear I don't, but Lord knows I want her whether I deserve her or not. I need to go find my dad…..

Danny's P.O.V.

It has been a long day and I happy to be laying her in bed. I just had a shower and am in my comfy tee shirt and booty shorts. Tonight was unreal. My mom, Mrs. Brennen and Luna made the induction incredible for Aiden. I am sad that I didn't get to dance with him or spend any time with him but the pack were getting to know him and that is just as important. I had so much fun dancing and the beach with Landon. Oh good Lord. It was sweet, it was romantic, and it was well perfect. He is so sexy and he wants me. We talked, we came to an understanding, we discussed our feelings, and it was surreal. He kissed me. Landon kissed me and my wolf and I were both purring. It was amazing. He is amazing. If that was just a first kiss does it get better? I am so happy. I was determined that I was going to make him suffer but now with all that is going on and the way he treats me I am so uncertain. I want to embarrass him, I want him to be humiliate him like he humiliated me but is that the right thing to do? I have been in love with him for as long as I can remember but I just can't give in. I can't! The mating bond is making it so difficult not to just give in to him completely. I also want to keep training; he isn't going to want that. He will eventually demand that I stop, will I be willing? It is so difficult to love someone so much, someone who has crushed you over and over and to think with your brain and not your heart. I am scared of whoever is out to get me; I am scared of mating, scared of rejection and scared of him hurting me just like he has for the last four years. I Danielle Linkin am scared of everything right now but I refuse to show it to anyone. I know Landon will call me first thing in the morning to tell me what is going on so that is one less thing to worry about thank God. I am exhausted emotionally and physically and just want to go to sleep. I feel the tears as they begin to seep from my eyes and I cry until there are no tears left. I really just want to forget everything and go to sleep. So I do and to know surprise I dream of Landon and of me. Some were good dreams some were not. I was confused even in my sleep. Moon Goddess please help me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Time to Interview.

**Short chapter but it needed to be separate from the next chapter so that neither took away from the other. The next chapter is longer. Hopefully can update tomorrow! Please be patient, summer semester started today so lots going on in REAL life. **

Alpha Richard's P.O.V.

I have sent John and Brandon to collect Jason (John's Brother), Chase (John's oldest nephew and possibly soon to be a new pack enforcer at his Uncles side) and Blade (John's youngest nephew) to bring them to my office. I have decided that we will talk with Jason, Chase and then Blade to see if Jason or Chase knows what Blade has been up to. I will show them the evidence and we will go from there. I will have pack warriors posted outside of my study where the two I am not speaking with will wait. I will also have the security monitor on in the study with my security expert, Mark, monitoring and recording what is being said and done. I will get to the bottom of this. Then I have to bring in Landon and Danny and explain to them what is going on. I know that Danny has become closer to Chase as he has been helping John with some of her training but she is not overly close to her Uncle or Blade but I am sure she will still be hurt and filled betrayed. Landon is going to be out for blood. This entire morning is going to be a mess. John will be having to deal with business and personal issues at the same time so I am hoping between me and Brandon we can keep him from killing anyone but I have Brendon on standby just in case. I hope I can use my Alpha powers to keep it together but we are dealing with a threat to my son, my best friend's only child, my sons mate and my future daughter in law. A beautiful young woman I have watched grow up from the time she was born and have even helped in rearing her as John has with Landon. I already need some Tums and three or four Advil! Ok John as walked in with Jason. He assures me that Brandon is escorting Jason's sons to the study and that he will be right with us. Jason sits in front of my desk and my read on his facial expression confusion. He doesn't look guilty or concerned with me having him escorted here. Hmmm. Oh here is Brandon so I, well I suppose, we may begin. "Jason do you have any knowledge of anything that maybe considered threatening in regards to Landon or Danielle?" I asked in my alpha tone so that he would be unable to lie to me. "Alpha Richard I have no idea what you are speaking of? Is someone threatening them? Do you need me to work security for either of them? John is someone trying to harm my niece?" Jason asked in a very concerned and fearful voice. "Jason do you know anything about any letters or pictures being delivered to Landon, the pack house, the Linkin house or to Danny?" I asked again in an Alpha tone. "Alpha Richards, John, Brandon I have no idea what you are speaking of but I am thinking that someone is threatening Danny, Landon or both. If that is the case I would like to be part of the protection detail. As a pack warrior I am trained for these kinds of assignments. Alpha you know that I can handle this as seeing how my brother here trained me!" Jason said urgently. "Alpha my sons were also escorted here do you suspect they are involved in this?" Jason asked with a look of concern, anger and anxiety on his face. "Jason we are not sure at this point. I am going to question them both and then will let you know. I am going to have John escort you to my study and bring Chase in for us to question. Do not say anything about this to either of your sons nor anyone else in this pack including your wife. As for the security detail John may have to take you up on that. That's all I can say for now. If either of your sons is involved I will discuss it with you. We are questioning several people. "I said in a dismissive tone. John took Jason to the study and came back with Chase. "Good morning Chase. I am sorry to have to bring you here this early in the morning but I have some very important questions to ask you. You are due to be promoted to Enforcer within the next two months aren't you?" I asked. "Yes sir I am. My Uncle John has worked hard with me and feels that I am ready. It will be a great honor to not only serve as protection for you, your family and our pack but also to work side by side with my Uncle John!" Chase excitedly responded. "Chase I need you to be honest with me. I mean completely honest. Do you have any knowledge of anything that maybe considered threatening in regards to Landon or Danielle? Do you know anything about any letters or pictures being delivered to Landon, the pack house, the Linkin house or to Danny?" I asked in my alpha tone so that he would be unable to lie to me. "No sir I do not. I have not even heard any rumors circulating about such a thing. Is my baby cousin or your son being threatened? If there is a threat to Danny I want on the detail. We have been training together and we trust each other. I have to help keep her safe!" Chase spoke nearly snarling. "Chase I will be honest with you and tell you yes. They are both being threatened and we know a member of our pack is involved. I will have you not to speak of this matter to anyone. Son that is an Alpha order I mean you speak of this to NO ONE. You may be asked by John or Brandon to work some security at this point we just are not sure!" I told him honestly. "Uncle John is Dad or Blade involved?" Chase asked John looking ashamed. "Chase we are not sure but we will know after we interview Blade. Then we will meet back with all of you. I am going to have you go back to the study and your Uncle is going to bring Blade in. See you soon." I said dismissing him. "Brandon looks like to me like they don't know a thing. They can't override an alpha command so we know they are honest. It seems like this is going to be on Blade. Can't wait to hear this!" I said as John walked in with his hand around the back of Blade's neck escorting him in. Yes this was clearly as sign of disrespect but we do have him on film so we all know he is involved so go John! "Blade Linkin I am alpha ordering you to answer every question that I ask you from this point out truthfully, honestly and you are not to leave out a single detail. Am I clear?" I demanded. "Crystal." He replied with a semi irritated tone. That really just pissed me off more something he really doesn't want to do at this point! "Blade do you have any knowledge of anything that maybe considered threatening in regards to Landon or Danielle? Do you know anything about any letters or pictures being delivered to Landon, the pack house, the Linkin house or to Danny?" I demanded in a firm alpha tone. He looked at me meeting me dead in the eyes for a good thirty seconds before he begin to respond. Cocky little bastard. "Well, let me see if you are referring to the package that I hand delivered here to the pack house and an envelope that I left on Landon's windshield then yes I do. As far as any letters, pictures or someone threatening either of them that I can't tell you one way or another. I am simply as well paid delivery boy sir!" He replied in a smart ass tone. Before I realized Brandon slapped the shit out of him and demanded that he show proper respect to his Alpha and high rankers. "Blade who paid you to deliver these so called packages? How much were you paid? Give me details and I want them NOW!" I demanded raising my voice quite a bit. "I was called on my cell phone and asked if I would like to make some extra cash and get back at my _Uncle_ John at the same time. I told the person yes but it was according that what was expected of me. He told me he would leave me packages at certain places for pickup and when they were delivered I would go back to the same spot and cash would be there. I was paid $250 for the first package and around $500 for the envelope because I had to break into this place." Blade said still maintaining eye contact. My wolf was on edge and Brandon and John didn't sound any better than I felt. "Why would you want to get back at your Uncle John?" I questioned. "Easy he did not even take a second to consider training me to be an Enforcer. He chose Chase and I never got a second look. Warrior that is all he feels I am worthy of. So what more can I say? Payback is a bitch!" He smirked. "So helping someone threaten to rape, kidnap and possibly kill your cousin Danielle is payback for not being deemed equipped to be an Enforcer?" I asked seeing red. At this point I begin to see some remorse. He stares at me, and then glances at John. "He told me that he was just messing around scaring Landon and Danny but he was never going to do anything!" Blade squawked. "Well son I have letters and pictures that prove otherwise. So what is the number he is calling from?" I demanded. "Alpha it is always unknown. I didn't think he was serious. I am mad at John but would never want Danny hurt or Landon either for that matter." Blade said in tears. Boo hoo. He should have thought of that before. "Brandon go fetch Jason and Chase it is time to let them in on what is going on." I said lowly. I called Mark in the security room and he assured me nothing had been said in the study by any of the three Linkin men before or after questioning but that Jason and Chase both looked very angry. Great now I have to explain what Blade has done to a pissed of father and brother. "Jason, Chase please come to my side of the desk I need to show you some video footage please." I asked. I showed both of them some of the video of Blade breaking into the garage and putting the envelope on Landon's windshield. As expected they both were furious and went to firing off questions. Blade told them the same story he told us but the John showed them the two letters and one of the pictures of Danny that she was not completely compromised in and told them of the others. They were irate. They demanded that he be punished for being a traitor. I agreed that we would lock him in the prison but we needed to come up with a plan so that the real threat was not aware that we were on to him. Jeff one of the guards escorted Blade to a cell and came back and assured me he was in a cell and that four guards were on duty. So the six of us agreed to meet back up this evening at five o'clock to attempt to come up with some kind of plan. Great Landon and Danny are here. This is going to be fun. "Brandon you are more neutral here I am going to let you catch Landon and Danny up to date and John and I will support you, deal?" I asked but we both knew it really wasn't a question.

Brandon's P.O.V.

Great give me the job neither of them to butt munches wants. Landon's wolf can get touchy so this may get ugly. Damn, damn, damn. "Landon could you and Danny step into your fathers office so we can talk please?" I yelled down the stairs at them as they were in the living room. "Coming!" Danny said. "Okay guys we all need to talk to you and show you two something important. We don't want you to lose your shit Landon so please put a tight rope on your wolf and Danny try not to worry doll we are going to handle this. I have some security footage I need you two to review okay?" I asked calmly trying not to stir Landon's wolf. I know if I was to see what he is going to see I would act a fool so I am expecting the same from him. Richard showed them the footage and played back the tape of the interview with Blade. Landon had Danny in his lap with both arms around her snapping and snarling while she had her face buried in his neck crying. "What is being done with that asshole and where is he?" Landon yelled. Yup he is about five seconds away from going ape shit. "Landon he is in a holding cell surrounded by guards. At this point we can't do anything else because he is the key to who is really behind this. At this point we do not want to alert the real threat that we are onto him." I said as calmly as possible. God he is all but foaming at the mouth like a rabid raccoon. "He is my cousin, why?" Danny asked softly still crying. John told her what he had told us about being passed over. I then explained that Jason and Chase had nothing to do with any of this and how angry and upset they both were and both wanted to be on protection detail. Danny smiled at this and whispered "yes to Chase I trust him" but Landon still looked more wolf than human at this point. "Landon! Landon! If you are going to shift give Danny to one of us. If you shift holding her you will hurt her!" I stated urgently. He looked back at me with brown eyes, shit his wolf has brown eyes and said in a toned that scared me to death 'we would never hurt our mate. Someone else wants to hurt our mate. Blade has helped someone hurt our mate. We will keep her safe. She will not be going home John. She will be with us now. We are not going to let her out of our sight. We must keep her safe. You three do what you need to and we will not object but she stays with us. I should also let you know that we are going to talk with our pretty little mate about marking her. It will help me be able to feel her, locate her and the like. Danny I am not talking about fully mating but you and I are going to discuss me marking you. You will be with me from this point on.' "Danny baby I am sorry I am being bossy, possessive and demanding but my wolf is making me. I am afraid if you don't give into this he may forcibly mark and perhaps mate you and that would kill me baby. Please…." Landon said sounding more like Landon and less like his jackass alpha wolf.

John's P.O.V.

Well hell, could this have gone any worse. Yeah, I guess my brother and my other nephew could have been involved. Let me see my youngest nephew is in prison for being an accomplice to someone threatening Landon and Danny, we still don't know who is after them and now it looks like my baby girl will be moving into the pack house with Landon whose wolf may or may not be marking her. Holy Mother of Moses! Talk about a bad day for me and my family this ranks pretty high up there. The sad thing is I can't get around Landon's wolf and neither can Richard or Danny. Landon is correct. If his wolf is demanding this and we go against it his wolf will do it anyway and NONE of us want that for Danny including Landon. You should see him holding her. I tell you looking at him right now I don't think I could go through him and get her. This may not be how I wanted this mating to progress but I guess it is what it is. Now Michelle and Sabrina are going to be something else. I am going to get with Richard and suggest that Landon be the one to break his 'plan' to them. Oh yeah it is liable to get straight jacket crazy in this office before it is all over with. "Alpha I think you need to call up our wives and let Landon tell them what is going on, what will be happening and the consequences if anyone interferes!" I smirk and wink at Richard. "I agree John, Brandon are you staying or going?" Richard asked. "Staying!" Brandon answered a little too quickly. It was all I could do not to laugh. Richard called downstairs to the Luna's den to have her and Sabrina come up. They were probably in there planning the mating ceremony or something, who knows. I do know one thing though when Landon _tells_ them what is going to be happening, the shit is going to hit the fan and we are going to sit back and watch it. Don't get me wrong we will intervene if we _have _to!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Oh No Mister, She is Sixteen!

Luna Michelle's P.O.V.

Richard has called for Sabrina and I to go up and meet with them (whoever' them' are he wasn't specific) in his office. Sabrina and I put away our notebooks, magazines and scrapbooks. "Michelle," Sabrina asked, "what do you think those idiot mates of ours want now?" "Girl who knows but we need to go find out!" I told her snickering under my breathe. Things have been crazy around here lately. I am so happy that Landon and Danny are mates and they are getting along a lot better than they were two weeks ago, I am not happy about the threat but I tell you I must be going crazy because I seem to either be laughing and happy or pissed and crying. Hopefully, whatever is going on now will be a happy thing. I open the door to Richard's study, not bothering to knock, Sabrina is right behind me. She closes the door and I take a minute to look around. Brandon is standing near the window, Richard is in his chair behind his desk, John is sitting on the couch and Landon has Danny in his lap with his arms wrapped around her so tight that I don't know how it is not hurting her. Better yet how is that poor wingback chair holding both of their weight? "Well, hello family of mine. You rang for us?" I asked sarcastically. "Baby Blade came clean today and he is a well-paid delivery boy, we have no idea who is behind it yet but we are working on it. Chase and Jason had no knowledge of anything and both are very concerned. Blade is in a cell, heavily guarded, until we can uncover who is behind this. Now we called you two pretty ladies up here because Landon wants to speak with you!" Richard told me and at the end his voice held some undertones of humor. Oh Lord, now what? I looked at Sabrina and she looked at me so we both went and sat by John on the couch. Both John and Brandon looked like they were attempting not to smile and Richard was smirking. This can't be good! "Mom, Mrs. Sabrina my wolf is struggling with the threat against Danny. I have been holding him back and keeping him under control; however, after seeing the video and hearing the interview with Blade my wolf and I feel like Danny is under more of a threat than we first realized. I am sorry but I feel my wolf rising up. Give me a second please to see if I can keep control!" Landon said frantically. I was watching my son as was Sabrina. We both noticed when his eyes turned brown, damn Landon was gone and his wolf was in control. That usually isn't good. Alpha wolves are strong physically and they have strong personalities. Long story short most Alpha wolves are smartasses and assholes. What can I say I am married to one and live with two! "Landon what the hell is going on you or your wolf better spit it out now!" I shouted at him, probably not smart pissing off his wolf more. I don't know I just know that it feels like I am not going to like what he is about to say. 'Sabrina, Michelle I can smell the fear rolling off of both of you but you no we would never hurt our mate. Someone else, though, wants to hurt our mate. Blade has helped someone hurt our mate. We will keep her safe. She will not be going home with you or John, Sabrina. She will be with us now. We are not going to let her out of our sight. We must keep her safe. You all work together and do what you need to and we will not object but she stays with us. Michelle she will be moving into the pack house tonight and she will be in our room. She is not going to be out of my sight right now. I just cannot and will not allow it. I should also let you both know that we are going to talk with our pretty little mate about marking her. It will help me be able to feel her, locate her and the like. We need to feel when she is scared, anxious and be able to find her if her if for some reason someone gets her. Danny understands that we are not talking about fully mating but we are going to discuss me marking her. We mean it; she will be with us from this point on.' "Momma, Mrs. Sabrina, Guys, I am sorry I am being bossy, possessive, sounding like an obsessive asshole and demanding things but my wolf is making me. Ladies I already explained to the men that I am afraid if you all don't give into this he may forcibly mark and perhaps mate her and that would kill me. Please…." Landon said sounding more like Landon and less like his jackass alpha wolf. "Landon are you insane, Danny is sixteen years old. You are demanding that she move in with you and are going to pressure her into letting you mark her. No way in hell me or Sabrina are going to let that shit happen. We are happy you are mates but this demanding bullshit stops here and now!" I told Landon in my I am not taking no crap tone. "Landon she is my baby. We haven't even talked to her about everything that comes with mating. She is sweet and innocent. You know that. I mean the last I heard neither or you had even officially accepted each other as mates and you sit here and TELL her father and I that she is moving out of our home and into your bedroom. It doesn't even sound like you asked her. Damn she hasn't spoken a single word since we have been in here. "Sabrina said sounding like her wolf was trying to surface. Jesus I was hoping for something funny not a damn shit storm. Sabrina is right though. They have not even accepted each other as mates. If Landon's wolf was serious we were going to have to somehow get Danny away from him and give her a crash course in mating. Sabrina and I thought we had more time to talk to her about mating; to prepare her but looks like that may not be the case. "Landon your father is still Alpha and I am Luna what if we do not agree to this and refuse?" I asked thinking that maybe a loophole. Damn brown eyes again. 'We do not wish to take over as Alpha yet but if you try to interfere with us protecting out mate then Alpha I will challenge you for Alpha and we will go along with our plan anyway' said Landon's wolf in a scary tone. The way he said it gave me chill bumps and must have scared Sabrina too because she grabbed my hand. "Landon son, your wolf knows best when it comes to your mate. Your mother and I will not interfere. I am sure that John and Sabrina are sad and not happy about this but they will not interfere either." Richard told Landon in a soothing tone. No one really wanted to piss Landon's wolf off anymore, his wolf was scary as hell. Okay no getting around it. How are Sabrina and I going to get Danny away from Landon to discuss everything she needs to know about mating? We have to talk to her because once they accept each other the pull will get stronger, being together all the time will make the hormones increase and if he marks her they will mate in NO time. Good Lord then she will go into heat and we have to prepare her for this. The heat will be painful and only Landon will be able to help the pain and if Danny doesn't take the correct precautions we will be having grandbabies in no time and they are both too young for that. Landon is aware of most of how this works as he has shifted and been in the heads of mated pack members, Danny has not. Just like birth control precautions, when she goes into heat, she will have to be strong even though all she will want is to jump him round the clock, she will still have to make sure they are protected EVERY single day. It will be her responsibility because Landon will smell her and that will make him all hot, horny and he will be thinking with his dick not his head. Now you see why Sabrina and I need to give her the crash course before tonight? "Landon, baby, I know you don't want to let Danny go but her Mom and I really need to talk to her about some mating things. You know baby, woman to woman. How about if we go right next door in the study. You will be able to smell her and if she needs you she can yell and you could hear her. She will just be next door with me and Sabrina. She will be safe. The four of you can stay right here just in case we need you. How does that sound?" I cooed. 'No she stays with us, already told all of you that' Damn asshole wolf of his. "Landon your Mom is right. I need to know some things. I need some time with them. Please I will be next door. You will keep me safe. All of you will be in here so nothing can go wrong. Three mates in the room next door your wolves will be on high alert. Please?" Danny shyly asked Landon never removing her face from his neck. I saw the look on his face and knew that she had him. Neither he nor his wolf could deny her, haha, she is learning! When Sabrina and I get through with her over the next three of four months she will be as good at manipulation as we are. I am going to finally have Danny as my real daughter and Sabrina is going to have Landon as her real son. We have wanted that ever since they were born. Oh life is good. Now to get Danny off of him and into the study, that in itself should be fun but the crash course in mating will be hilarious. Danny is shy and she blushes so much, it really is going to be a hoot! Keep it together Michelle do not laugh, I look at Sabrina and know she is thinking the same thing I am.

Sabrina's P.O.V.

Well, it took us twenty minutes to get Danny away from Landon and into the study. We have just closed the door and sat her on the couch in between me and Michelle. Time to give her the run down, quick, embarrassing version but it has to be done. "Okay sweetie, you need to listen and listen well. We have a lot to tell you and you must pay attention. Michelle and I are going to tell you all you need to know but we need to be quick. Do you understand? If you don't understand something or you need to know more, stop us and ask no matter how embarrassed you are, got it girl?" I demanded. I looked at my sweet, shy, sixteen year old baby and begin to tell her all I knew. I figured Michelle would pipe in if I left something out. This all feels surreal. I am just going to tell it to her like a story. So I did. I told her that the first step in mating is that you smell your mate. All mates smell different to each other but they always smell mouthwatering and that is what first alerts you. Then you make eye contact and that begins to be the start of the bond. After that if you want your mate and they want you, you have to accept your mate. The funny thing is that you actually have to say something along the lines of your name and that you accept them of course saying their name as your mate. When that happens the bond and the pull intensifies like crazy. All kinds of hormones go off and you just want to kiss, cuddle, touch let's just say it makes it hard to be apart. Next comes marking. Now the marking is complicated as it can happen two ways. It is usually up to the male wolf. He can chose to mark his mate while they are making out without fully mating with her or he can chose to mark her while he mating with her just before he shoots his load. It can happen either of the two ways. No one knows why only each individual male wolf. It is not unheard of for mates to literally mate several times before the wolf decides to mark his mate so like I said marking is tricky. One thing that all marked mates know is that once you are marked your thoughts become x rated all the time, you lust after your wolf man like crazy and you can barely keep your wolf from jumping him no matter where you are. This is why Michelle and I don't see Landon marking her without a mating shortly after. Now my husband has told me that after a male marks a female that similar things happen to them too. He told me that the smell of them on their mate continuously, seeing the mark, the possessive feeling makes them hot, horny and thinking of nothing but mating all day long even when she is not with them. Ok so Michelle and I told Danny about mating, it would be rather painful as no male wolf is small in that part of their anatomy especially a high ranking wolf. It was going to hurt but then it would get better. We told her that he wolf would lead her so that she would instinctively know what to do because she was afraid of letting Landon down, as he has been around. We also explained to her that within three days of fully mating with Landon that she would begin her heat cycle. This is a time that your wolf sends off pheromones to her mate, that according to them smells so good it turns on a sexual frenzy that they cannot control. It is believed that the heat cycle is for the female to conceive pups with her mate because if you do not take precautions that is exactly what happens every time. You have one heat cycle four times per year that lasts for five days until you have a pup, after that no more heat cycles. During the heat cycle the female will literally be in pain in her stomach, breasts and female area to the point that she cannot bear it and the only relief comes from her mate putting it on her. Of course by day two or three she will be putting it on him because of all the hormones, the pain and the bonding. Let's just say during that five days all she will want is sex, oh he will to, but she will literally exhaust him, so funny. We explained that once Landon smells her, even if it is faint, she will need to stay in his room and with him as much as possible. The smell of a female in heat arouses all males and they cannot help it. I mean it will arouse other males to the point of rape and they can't seem to help it, so solution stay locked away until it is over. As for precautions Michelle called for Nina our pack doctor to come over to give Danny a shot tonight. Danny will need the shot tonight and then within twenty four hours after she mates the first time. After that when she is in heat she needs to make sure that she takes a shot every single morning. Nina will leave them with her and she will take one all five days. If she misses one then oh no, congratulations. Nope not at sixteen, don't think so. Michelle and I stressed this to Danny three times! Okay glad we got through that. Michelle and I both thought it was funny because Danny was so embarrassed but she did ask a few questions along the way and she was so certain her and Landon would be "waiting" before they "mated" but that she was scared and her wolfed agreed with Landon and thought the marking was a good idea. She told us they had not really made out or accepted each other so she didn't see the marking happening in the next few days. Michelle and I also thought that was funny as hell, we have been there done that! Silly little girl, makes you wonder was she really listening. Well, we did the best we could; she got her first shot and promised that even if she didn't come to us she would go to Nina after the mating and to get her other shots. We didn't laugh in her face but we would all know when they mated as his smell would be even stronger on her than when he marked her. Innocent little girl, my innocent little girl was soon to be corrupted by my future son-in-law and ex man whore of the Salt Water Moon Pack. Good Lord! We had her for all of forty minutes including the time when Nina was there before Landon was all but beating the door down. Of course he demanded to know why Nina was there so we sent him to the "guys" for them to speak with him. We could hear them all laughing and being loud so we know that he was getting the spill just not in as much detail. And what do you know ten minutes later he was banging again, this time he took Danny with him back to the office so we followed.

Landon's P.O.V.

I know they are all upset, unsure, mad, concerned and the like but my wolf knows best and I trust him. Danny isn't saying much but she is staying close by me so that is a good sign. I whisper in her ear and ask her if she is okay with everything and she nods her head yes, with a red face of course. "Mom, Mrs. Sabrina we are going up to my room to talk. Do you two think you could go pack some of the things Danny will need for the next few days and bring them back here for her so she will have what she needs for the next few days. After the pack party this weekend we will come over and get everything else she wants to move. Will that work ladies" I asked as charmingly as possible. Of course they both agreed. We said goodbye to everyone and closed the door as we left. We hadn't made it ten feet when we heard ALL of them erupt into laughter. Not giggles, I am talking belly laughs, the kind that causes tears to roll down your face and your sides to hurt. Danny hugged closer to me, I knew she was embarrassed and that pisssed me off a little. "Doll, don't be embarrassed they needed that release. With everything being so stressful we all need some laughs and stress relief. Let's go to my room and talk Danny Girl. We have some life changing decisions to make love!" I reminded her. Okay now I was going to have to approach her carefully. I don't want to scare her but we really want and feel like we need to mark her. I just have to get her to accept me, I will accept her and then we beg, plead, demand or whatever it takes to get her to allow us to mark her. I know she is pure and innocent, hell; I was her first kiss and her first French kiss I know how innocent she is so I know mating is going to be a while. Hell, to mark her we both have to be heavily aroused or the mark want take so who knows it may be weeks before I even get to mark her. Man my wolf seemed to cringe at that, he is on edge; actually he is demanding the sooner the better he feels danger coming. Okay we are finally at my door, I open it and we go in, I shut the door, lock it and turn around to see my pretty little mate laying in my bed looking like she is exhausted. How had I not noticed that? She needs to rest for a few hours and then we will talk. "Baby, you are exhausted why don't we take a two or three hour nap and then talk?" I cooed at her. I swear I think she was asleep before I had finished speaking. I took her shoes off, took off my shoes and shirt and crawled in the bed beside her. I have a California King Size bed and she was way on the other side but the funny thing is when I laid down she rolled over and snuggled in next to me and sighed in her sleep. I felt like crying. She wants me; either, she doesn't know it or refuses to admit it. Guess we will see in a few hours. I put my arms around her and no lie I felt so content I went to sleep faster than I ever have in my life.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: Talk about Marking, Wow!

Danny's P.O.V.

I went to roll over and couldn't. I started to panic something had me trapped. I opened my eyes and looked straight into Landon's. He was smiling. "Hey pretty girl did you have a good nap?" he asked ever so sweetly. "I am so sorry Landon I was just so tired, I don't know why. I know we needed to talk. I am sorry!" I apologized. He just grinned at me. I felt him get up and looked up. Oh my goodness, he didn't have a shirt on and I promise his body is so hot. I wanted to lick his eight pack. Whoa, where the hell did that come from? Landon has always been damn fine to look at but trust me looking at skin put fine into a different ball game. He smirked at me and raised his left eyebrow. Damn him he could smell me and he knew I was getting turned on. Down girl! "Landon," I said while sitting up on the side of the bed, "do you really want to accept and mark me?" "Danny I do, I love you, I always have I just forgot somewhere along the way. I want to mark you and my wolf is demanding it. He is scared for some reason." I told her. "Landon my wolf is thinking along the same lines. I am scared but I Danielle Lynn Linkin accept you Landon Peters as my mate. I also desire that you mark me as soon as our relationship blossoms to that point and make me yours forever." I said with tears rolling down my face. "I Landon Jake Peters accept you Danielle Linkin as my mate. I desire to mark you, mate you, marry you and make you mine forever and always." Landon said with tears in his eyes and love showing on his face. Oh Lord we just completed a major step. He came to the bed, got down on his knees and just hugged me around my waist, his head lying on my boobs. I am unsure how long we stayed in that position. I am so scared. I have loved Landon forever and have just accepted him as my mate. I could still reject him before he marked me but my wolf was really pushing me to let him mark me. She was shifty and out of sorts. Landon says that he loved me and he just forgot somewhere along the way and that was really bothering me. How did you forget that you love someone? I know exactly how he forgot…his friends began to tease him about being friends with ugly, nerdy, me. He then hit his growth spurt and shifted and girls begin throwing themselves at him and he discovered sex, he loved it and he got any girl he wanted. His friends and his "girls" loved to tease, taunt and bully me and he just went along with it. He lost the love he had for me because all he cared about was being popular, getting laid and having his little group of minions look up to him. Yup, was still a sore spot for me. My wolf begged me to forgive him and I was trying but it still hurt. I have days that I don't think about it, then I have days when it all hurts just as much as the day it happened. Right now he is asleep, again, with his head on my chest and I am remembering the first time that he and Brenden drew blood. It was terrible. The bullying was bad, the embarrassing things were bad, but the day that Brenden slapped my face and made my nose bleed because I told Landon to leave me alone because he had me pinned up against a locker telling me all about how ugly I was: that was beyond bad! Things like that happened a few more times but the worst was the day on the stairs. I was going to take the left stair well down to avoid most of the traffic. Of all the luck, Landon and Brenden were there making out, all but having sex, with two of our pack sluts. I was going to ease by them with one of the pack sluts, who knows her name, reached out and grabbed me by the hair "for interrupting her private time" and they all four laughed. It brought tears to my eyes and I actually raised my voice and stood up to her. Landon told the girls to get and go to class. When they rearranged their clothes and disappeared Landon decided to 'school' me on why I should not bother him and really shouldn't be breathing the same air as him. I had the nerve to cry which seriously tickled Brenden. I growled at him and he slapped me in the face so hard that I fell down an entire flight of stairs. They left me there. I don't think they even checked on me but I was unconscious for at least fifteen minutes before someone found me so I can't be sure. I did break three ribs, suffered from a concussion and had a bruise the size of a cantaloupe on my back for several weeks. That night I really thought about killing myself make the pain go away. No friends, made fun of by even the unpopular kids and tortured by the boy I had loved my entire life. I was forced to eat with him on a weekly basis because our parents were best friends. I loved his Mom and Dad so much and they had no clue. He was almost the real Landon at our weekly gatherings but it was bittersweet because the next day he would be worse than usual every single week. Now here I am in the bed listening to his heart beat and I can feel the hurt but I feel the love so much more. Since we accepted each other officially all my wolf can do is go on and on about how much we need him, how much she wants him, how good he will be to us and how the Moon Goddess made us just for him. She is right. We fit together like a hand and a glove. I am going to let him mark me but first I have to get the courage to let him kiss me and touch me. I am just so scared this will all be a joke. I am scared that he will mark me and then reject me so I will be forced to spend my life alone and mate less, no man, no family, and no kids of my own. He would never do that would he? I really want him to love me like I love him. I want him to want me like his wolf wants me! He is smiling in his sleep, it is so cute. Oh my Lord he just moaned my name in his sleep, what is he dreaming about I wonder. Obviously he is dreaming of me because it is my name he just groaned. Jesus that is a major turn on let me tell you. He groaned my name in his sleep and now he is purring like a kitten. That is so funny a wolf purring. I am going to have to forgive him. I still may kick his ass though. He is going to be my sparring partner from here on out. He is future Alpha and needs to step up his game and I am going to keep training and sparring because I love it and I am damn good! Oh crap he is waking up. I guess it is time to have our grown up talk. I am so nervous. I am scared. I am excited. I am in love. I want to kick his ass. "Landon get up, no going back to sleep we need to talk." I scolded him.

Landon's P.O.V.

Damn, Damn, Damn! Okay wolf, how do we get her to believe that we want her that we NEED to mark her and that we are not going to hurt her? I heard her while she was sleep talking. She thinks that we are going to mark her and then reject her. I don't know how to convince her of that because we have been a dick to her for so long. 'You have been a dick not me, I have always loved our mate' thanks for the feedback jackass but a little help here? I want her to be mine forever, that I am sure. I love her and I believe I always have. I have never been in love, only lust, so I am not sure if I am in love with her but I am sure she is MINE and I do not want anyone else but her. 'Tell her what you told me. You need to add in though that I feel like something bad is coming and we MUST mark her but will try to take our time at mating if that is what she needs'. Okay I can do this, I feel like I am going to throw up. Since when do I not know how to talk to girls? Man she has me all kinds of twisted. Shit, I need to say something because she is looking at me like I am nuts. Well, I may be nuts I am sitting here carrying on a conversation with myself and my wolf in my head so, yup, could be a little nuts! "Danny, I am going to be as honest with you as I can ok? I need you to just listen and then ask me anything you want, okay?" I all but begged. She nodded her head yes so here I go: "Danny? I want you to be mine forever, that I am sure. I love you and I believe I always have. I have never been in love, only lust, so I am not sure if I am in love with you but I am sure you are MINE and I do not want anyone else but you. I am not going to mark and reject you, I am not going to mate and reject you. When you accepted me and I accepted you that meant that I am in this for life. I want to mark you, mate you, marry you, have pups with you, and live out my life with you by my side. Always and Forever! I know you feel rushed but my wolf told me to tell you and I am quoting him here; I feel like something bad is coming and we MUST mark her but we will try to take our time at mating if that is what she needs. I want you to try to forgive me for all the wrong I have done and let me spend my life making it up to you? What do you think, doll?" I asked breathlessly. "Landon, I am trying to forgive you, some days are easier than others, but am trying none the less. My wolf agrees with your wolf one hundred percent. If you promise you are telling the truth in all that you said then I agree to let you mark me. I am scared, in more ways than one, I am excited and I am beyond anxious but we need to trust our wolves!" she said rather shyly. She is so darn cute, blushing and looking anywhere but at me. "Baby it is late lets go grab some sandwiches from the kitchen, we can eat in here, shower and watch some movies, okay?" I inquired. We went downstairs, made some sandwiches, and grabbed a bag of chips, a two litter soda, two plastic glasses and a box of honeybuns. Come on we are wolves and she eats okay, of course once she shifts she will eat triple what she eats now, but I can put away some groceries. We eat with the television playing in the background, talking about nothing at all. I told her to use my shower and I would use the one next door in the guest bathroom. I gave her a pair of my boxers and a tee because her stuff was in boxes in the hall and neither of us felt like messing with it so we just pulled it into our room and left it boxed up. She went into my bathroom and closed the door so I rushed off to the guest bathroom. About the time I came back in my room I heard the sink turn off. I went and laid on the bed, in my boxers, hey she mind as well try to get comfortable with seeing me if we are EVER going to progress so I can mark and mate her. She opens my bathroom door and I swear I chocked on my tongue for a minute and my wolf was howling in my head. Her hair was wet and curly looking all kinds of sexy and seeing her in my clothes is indescribable. It was like marking her. It was hot as hell, she was sexy as hell and dammit I was hard as hell. She has no idea just how sexy she is and that makes her that much more sexy. Lord she is a sight! "Come on baby," I cooed, "lets watch a movie. You pick, put it in and hop your pretty little behind up on this bed with me!" She of course, being Danny a girl, just kidding she is a girl but a bad ass, kick your ass kind of girl chose 'Battleship'. She came and crawled up in bed with me and laid her head on my shoulder. She commented on how could I smelled but all I could think was how her natural scent smelled so good but my wolf was going nuts about smelling my body wash and shampoo on her, we both loved it! About halfway into the movie I leaned over and kissed her forehead, I just had to. My wolf was purring and I was content but when I kissed her we heard her heart race and don't ask me what happened I guess it just took me from zero to sixty or something! Next thing I know I have her on top of me, straddling my hard on and we are kissing like it is going to be our last kiss. I am kissing down her jaw, her earlobes, her neck and geeze she is moaning and grinding on my hard on and I smell her moon goddess a little help her is all I can think. I can't help it, I have to feel her under me so I rolled over and kept most of my weight on my arms still kissing except she was kissing me everywhere I was kissing her and now I was pushing my hard on against her hot core. Yes I can say hot because through my thin boxers I can feel the heat and I know she is wet because I can smell her arousal. I trail further down until I gently bit her nipple through the shirt and when she moaned my name I almost lost it. Then she does the most unexpected thing ever, she takes my shirt off, well her shirt off, what the hell ever she is now shirtless and I am licking, sucking and kissing all over her breasts and nipples. She has her hands in my hair, pulling and she is moaning my name and making the sexiest noises ever. Hell, she is turned on and not that I am going to PUSH her but while she is willing I am going as far as she will let me. We are kissing, biting, sucking and nipping each other. Her hands are all over me and mine are all over her. We are both turned on, honestly I have NEVER been this turned on. I ease my hand down to her core and rub her. She still has on my boxers and I can feel how wet she is and the smell increases. I swear if I cum in my pants I will kill myself. She is moaning and not protesting and I am keeping her busy with bits, nips and lots of kisses everywhere I can reach. I move my hand into the opening in the boxers and touch her slit with my fingers and she is so wet, I moved my fingers some and she arched off the bed, pushed her nipple further in my mouth and groaned my name so loud I couldn't stop and she didn't want me to. I eased on finger into her and let me tell you she was wet, hot, and I had never felt anything so tight. She is going wild underneath me. I am nibbling on her ear when she tells me that she feels something weird in her stomach. Oh shit, I kept teasing her with my finger but begin to rub her clit my with thumb and she is now thrashing. I begin to kiss her neck and shoulder thinking that one day soon this is where I will mark her. She gets louder and is moving around more, I know she is fixing to cum so I push my finger in further and I begin to feel her clinch. Don't ask me, the feeling of her tight, hot pussy clinching around my finger, the smell, her screaming my name; whatever, next thing I know my canines are extended and in her neck, she is cumming harder than I have ever heard of and I just came in my pants. I pull my finger out and lick her neck to close the wound and clean the blood. I wipe my hand on her t-shirt and look at her. Her eyes are dazed and full of love. Holy shit I just marked Danny! "Baby, are you okay?" I asked pleading for her to be okay. "Landon does it feel that good every time?" she innocently asks. "Oh, baby, that is nothing compared to what the real thing will be! Did I hurt you?" I inquired trying to get through her post orgasmic phase. "Hurt me, hell know, that was nothing but bliss. That is the first time I have ever had an orgasm!" she tells me. Damn, we will revisit that later, I thought she would've at least helped herself out but like I said later time. "Danny, baby, sweetie, and my wolf took over and I marked you. I know you wanted to wait but it happened, did we hurt you or scare you?" I asked her AGAIN but this time I sounding like I was talking to a toddler. "Landon that was the best fucking feeling ever! No I wasn't scared and hell no it didn't hurt it was a never ending orgasm. Do you think you could remark me when we mate the first me?" she asked in a dead serious tone. Yes, I won the mate lottery. Told you she was bad ass. She liked being bit so much that she wants me to do it again when we mate. Yes, she is already talking about mating. "Baby I hate to be crude but um, well, um," I said in an embarrassed tone obviously, "let's go shower together because we are both covered in cum! I won't try anything tonight I promise I know you need time but we need to rinse off. This way since I have seen pretty much all of you, you can see and begin to get used to seeing me. Okay?" I sounded like I was begging and more than likely I was. It is really hard, hahaha, difficult to think straight right now. I need to get the smell off her and I can't keep looking at my mark this close or I am going to lose it and we will be mated by the time the night is over. She agrees to the shower so I get up and go turn on the water and get the nasty boxers off and in the laundry before she sees them. I feel like I am twelve again, I came on myself and worse in front of my girl. I climb in the shower and begin to wash when I feel her behind me. Man this was a great night and I still get to help wash her, sleep with her, cuddle with her and see her face first thing in the morning. Damn, I am turning into a sissy already. God I am going to be as my dad and her dad. GREAT!


End file.
